Sans and The Beast
by Magyka13
Summary: Long ago the humans and monsters lived in peace. A war started with the humans driving the monsters into a mountain valley, sealing them inside the mountain range. Three of the mages sealing them took pity and altered the spell. Only someone with true integrity in their soul could thaw the true heirs frozen heart could release the spell. Beauty and the beast belongs to Gabrielle-S
1. Once Upon A Time

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the clothes the except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit.

Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different as well.

3rd POV

A village that lays in a mountain valley lays peaceful in the morning light. Everything is peaceful.

*BOOM*

A loud explosion rang across the peaceful morning, shattering the tranquility of the village. The villagers went on as nothing had happened, ignoring the usual noises from the cottage at the edge of the village where the village outcasts lived.

Sans' POV

Oh no not again. I ran from the house and flung open the shed doors. "Papp, Paps *cough* are you *cough* *hack* two alright down there! *wheeze*" I managed to yell through my coughs and wheezing into the thick black smoke.

My two brothers rushed out at the sound of my wheezing, pulling me away from the smoke. My breathing had gotten worse where I was having trouble catching it, my non-existent lungs heaving with the effort.

"Sans you have to calm down its okay were okay you can breath just calm down." Paps soothed, kneeling in front of me. Papp was behind me, rubbing soothing circles into my shoulder blades, helping to alleviate the strain on my nonexistent lungs.

"Better?" Papp asked from behind me when my breathing had finally calmed down. I nod, not trusting my voice. "Don't worry me and Paps will clean up. Why don't you go into town and get you some new books to read I know you finished the last one a week ago. Going to the bookstore always cheers you up." Papp whispers as he and Paps help me to my feet.

3rd POV

[Little town, It's a quiet village

Ev'ry day Like the one before

Little town Full of little people]

Walking into town, Sans opens his book and tries to ignore the voiced of the other minsters whispering about him and his brothers.

[There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town]

Noticing Sans, the baker turns to him.

"Good Morning, Sans!" he says jovially.

"Good morning." Sans replies with an easy smile.

"And where are you off to, today?" the baker replies.

"The bookshop." Sans starts, eye lights taking the shape of stars.

"I just finished the most wonderful story

About a beanstalk and an ogre and a – "

"That's nice." The baker says, cutting Sans off with a wave of dismissal. Shrugging at the rudeness, Sans continues on. Oblivious to the whispers of the monsters around him.

"Look there he goes that guy is strange, no question dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" the towns monsters whisper.

"Never part of any crowd" a female monster continues. "'Cause his head's up on some cloud" another male monster scoffs. "No denying he's a funny guy that Sans."

As Sans continues along to the bookstore at a sedated pace as he hears snippets of conversations.

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"How is your fam'ly?"

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive!"

"There must be more than this provincial life." Sans sighs as he walks into the bookstore where Grillby and Muffet own. The bell dings as Sans walks in the door. "Ah, Sans." Grillby states in his quiet voice. Muffet waving from a high shelf she's stocking.

"Morning, Grillby, Muffet." Sans replies, looking at the shelves. "I've come to return the book I borrowed." "Finished already?" Muffets voice rang out through the store. Sans chuckled "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you two got anything new?" he asked them.

Grillby laughed and shook his head "Not since yesterday." He said. Sans paused for a second looking at the shelves once again. "That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!" he declared, snatching a familiar worn book from the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" Muffet exclaimed, popping her head from around the shelf. Sans laughs "Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise –" he starts, getting a far off look. Grillby and Muffet share a look. "If you like it all that much, it's yours!" Grillby states. Looking shocked Sans manages to stutter out "B-but Grillby-"

"I insist." Grillby calmly stated. "Thanks Grills. Se ya later." Sans waved as he left the store, oblivious of the monsters leering at him through the window. Humming to himself as he started to read the book he just received.

"Look there he goes that guy is so peculiar I wonder if he's feeling well

With a dreamy, far-off look and his nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sans" A shopkeeper and a bald woman state and stare at him through the window. "Now it's no wonder that they've called him 'Beauty' His looks have got no parallel. But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid he's rather odd. Very diff'rent from the rest of us." they nodded in agreement.

"He's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Sans!" The townspeople chorused behind Sans, who was too lost in his book to hear them.

Meanwhile in an alley a humanoid flower like monster and an evil looking human child were talking. The flower like monster was making pellets fly around.

"Wow Flowey!" the child shouted excitedly. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Flowey! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Chara bragged. Flowey chuckled "I know." he said.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. - and no guy or girl, for that matter." the child like creature chuckles darkly. "It's true, Chara and I've got my sights set on that one." Flowey states as he points at the ever oblivious Sans as he walks by reading his book.

"The twin inventors' brother? That smiley trashbag?" Chara asks confused. Flowey just pumps his chest out proudly. "He's the one - the lucky one I'm going to marry." Flowey confirms.

"But he's - " Chara starts

"The cutest guy in town." Flowey continues unperturbed.

"I know, but - " Chara tries to continue.

"That makes him the best and don't I deserve the best?" Flowey questions.

"Of course, friend." Chara states.

"Right from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only he who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sans" Flowey finishes as he continues to stare at the aforementioned skeleton, ignoring the female monsters swooning at him.

"Look there he goes isn't he dreamy?" they sing softly. "Monsieur Flowey oh he's so cute! Be still my heart. I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" they finish before fainting, subsequently covering Chara in water.

Flowey continues to try to make it to Sans through the thick mid-morning crowd. "'scuse me!" he shouts as he pushes through the crowd.

"Please let me through!" he tries to shout over the crowd as he pushes through.

"Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning!"

[There must be more than this provincial life!]

"Just watch, I'm going to make Sans my wife!" Flowey declares as he strides towards Sans who is almost at the edge of town now.

"Look there he goes the guy is strange but special. A most peculiar monster!" The monsters of town sing loudly.

"It's a pity and a sin. He doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause he really is a funny guy. A cute but a funny guy. He really is a funny guy

That Sans!" they finish off and clear out just as Sans notices them following him.

Sans turns around to see a dispersing crowd. Turning back around to see Flowey approaching him. "Hello Sans" the flowerish monster greets.

"Hey Flowey." Sans replies stiffly not looking up from his book. Looking at up as Flowey takes his book and flips through it. "Hey give me my book back please." Sans asks tensely. Flowey merely looks through it confused. "How can you read this there's no pictures." Flowey states.

"Well some people use their brains." Sans retorts smartly. Flowey turns to him closing the book. "Sans it's time you got your head out of those books and thought about real important things. Like me." he states, throwing the book into a mud puddle.

Sans grabs his book and stsrts to wipe it off on the rag he brought with him. "The towns monsters are talking. Its not right for a monster of your hp to read. Soon you'll get to thinking and get ideas." Flowey rants on oblivious of Sans' eye glowing furiously.

"Flowey you are prime evil." Sans grunts out. "Why thanks Sans" Flowey says throwing a arm over Sans' shoulder "why don't we go down to the tavern and look at my trophies." he says trying to lead Sans back into town.

"No maybe some other time. I have to go home to help my brothers. Bye." The smaller monster says ducking under his arm and fleeing towards home. "Ha ha-ha ha ha-ha those crazies need all the help they can get!" Chara laughs haughtily as Flowey joins in laughing.

"Hey don't insult my brothers!" Sans shouts, eye glowing with magic. "Yeah don't insult his bro's." Flowey agrees, bonking Chara on the head. "My brothers are not crazy they are geniuses." Sans finishes as he starts to turn towards home.

*BOOM*

An explosion rings through the air again as Sans rushes home to his bros.


	2. The Convention

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different

Last time

"Hey don't insult my brothers!" Sans shouts, eye glowing with magic. "Yeah don't insult his bro's." Flowey agrees, bonking Chara on the head. "My brothers are not crazy they are geniuses." Sans finishes as he starts to turn towards home.

*BOOM*

An explosion rings through the air again as Sans rushes home to his bros.

-—-

and now

3rd POV

Sans' non-existent lungs ached and burned as he ran towards home, magic too unstable with panic to manage a shortcut.

Finally making it to the cottage at the outskirts of the village, Sans is relieved to see both brothers out of the basement and fine. Slowing down to a nice slow pace, Sans waves to his brothers as he approaches the cottage.

"Papp, Paps are you two alright?" Sans wheezes as he tries and fails to catch his breath once he gets close enough. Both taller skeletons turn at his question and share a look of worry. They each take one of his hands, and helping Sans to his feet, lead him into the cottage. "See, this is why we should bring him with us to the convention." Paps starts to be cut off by Papp. "Sans can take care of himself, he'll just need not to exert himself while we are gone."

Turning to Sans, he addresses the smaller skeleton, who by now has caught the breath in his non-existent lungs. "You can handle being by yourself for a week right Sans?" his expression softening a bit when Sans simply nodded. Papp patted Sans' skull and turned towards his twin. "Since it's too late to leave now we shall wait until morning to leave for the convention. We still have plenty of time to get there." Paps nodded and the two went to the stove to start on dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the twins having fixed their own spaghetti and lasagna combination. Fluffy Bunny was read and the three skeletons fell asleep for the busy day to come.

The day Papp and Paps left for the trap makers/puzzlers convention.

The morning was pretty uneventful, with the exception of Sans managing to get up before his bros and making quiche for breakfast, which was eaten with gusto. He then helped as much as he could with his magic, (Really it was as much as they let him being paranoid of his health) and loading the carriage with the traps and puzzles the two had made in the year since the last convention.

"Alright Sans we're heading off, please behave and don't antagonize any of the townsfolk." Papp shouts from the reigns of the floating skeletal head (a Gaster blaster version of a horse, called Blastr) leading the magically powered cart. "I'll behave 'mom'" Sans chuckles lightly as he pets Blastr's head for a minute before heading over to where Paps was loading the last few things to give him a hand.

Pretty soon the cart was loaded and the twins were sitting in the seat at the front, waving to Sans as they slowly started towards the convention. "Be sure to do your chores Sans!" Paps shouts as they ride out of sight.

Sans sighs, frowning and turning towards to the cottage. "Might as well get the damn chores over with while I still have plenty of day left to sleep or read." Sans muttered to himself, hoping no one from town *couch* Flowey/Chara *cough, cough* bothers him.

Meanwhile, with Papp, Paps and Blastr

"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere." Paps worriedly mutters, looking at their map. Papp scoffs, pulling the carriage to a stop at a fork in the road. "Nonsense how could we ever get anything wrong, remember who we are. The great and incredibly smart twins could never get anything wrong, perhaps the map is wrong." Papp scoffs as they try to decide which path to take. One path is clear and brightly lit while the other is almost overgrown with thorns and vines, being dimly lit and a bit spooky.

"Let's take this one." They both say simultaneously, each pointing at the opposite path as the other. Papp is pointing to the eerie path whilst Paps is pointing to the more brightly lit path.

"We take this one, no exceptions, I want to get there early. Besides the earlier we get there the better a chance of getting a job where we can leave that damned village behind us and Sans can find a proper mate." Papp argued to Paps, who thought about it for a second, then nodded.

It took a bit of coaxing from Paps, but Blastr went along with it anyway, he too was eager to see Sans again. As they traveled along, the wind picked up and the air got chillier. Soon they were feeling like they were being watched, Paps and Blastr jumping slightly at every sound and shadow.

"O-oh dear, I don't think this is a shortcut after all." Paps whispered over the sound of his bones clattering lightly from him shivering from the cold. It had gotten dark and had started to snow. Papp stops the carriage and looks at Paps with an 'ok you were right' look. "Let's turn around and hope we can get back to the main path then." He starts, but has to duck a giant dire wolf that had lunged for his head.

Spooked, Blastr quickly knocked them onto his back and sped off, away from the pack of wolves that were attacking. Papp turns around and starts throwing glowing red bones that are sharpened to a point at the wolves chasing them while Paps has summoned a bone staff and knocking any that try to jump too close.

A gate of some sort is off in the distance and Blastr makes a run for it. Right before they pass through the gates, a wolf managed to get close enough to take its claws across from his right back of the shoulder to his ribs on his right side across his back.

The two were thrown off Blastr, who in a fit of panic ran off, leading the wolves away. "Help! Someone please help us!" Paps screams as he pulls as much healing as he can into Papp, who is bleeding magyk heavily.

The last thing either of them see as they loose consciousness is a shadowed figure dragging the two of them into a dungeon like room.


	3. Annoyances and Trouble

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

A gate of some sort is off in the distance and Blastr makes a run for it. Right before they pass through the gates, a wolf managed to get close enough to take its claws across from his right back of the shoulder to his ribs on his left side across his back.

The two were thrown off Blastr, who in a fit of panic ran off, leading the wolves away. "Help! Someone please help us!" Paps screams as he pulls as much healing as he can into Papp, who is bleeding magyk heavily.

The last thing either of them see as they lose consciousness is a shadowed figure dragging the two of them into a dungeon like room.

and now

back at the cottage

Outside the cottage, Flowey and Chara stalk Sans through the main window. "Well, Sans sure is going to be surprised today, huh Flowey?" Chara guffawed, glancing up at Floweys towering figure. Flowey looks down at Chara and nods. "It's going to be his lucky day, Chara. I'll render him speechless." Flowey declares, turning to the crowd gathered behind them, somehow just out of sight of the cottage.

Addressing the gathered crowd, Flowey throws his hands out in greeting before starting a speech. "I'd like to thank you for coming to my wedding. But I must first propose to my bride to be." Flowey finishes as the baker, minister and others in the crowd laugh at the statement while the female monsters and few female humans in the village weep in shame. Turning to Chara, Flowey stoops down in their face and addresses them.

"Now Chara, when Sans and I come out that door-"

"I know, I know!" Chara starts as they turn around and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride. Getting irritated, Flowey grabs a tuba and slams it on Chara's head. "Sorry." They mumble through the large instrument as they try to get out of it.

Inside the cottage

Sans is sitting in his favorite chair reading, well re-reading, his favorite book when a loud knock shakes the door with gusto. Using his magic to place the book on the living room table while utilizing his magic to pull down a viewing device to see who was at the door. Seeing that it is an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Flowey, Sans groans in trepidation and pushes the door open.

"Gee Flowey, what a pleasant...surprise." Sans grits out tersely. Flowey, either not noticing the tension or not caring, comes into the door. "I'm all full of those, Sans. You know, there's not anyone male or female in town who wouldn't love to be you right now. For this is the day..." Flowey starts, pausing to take out a mirror to check his appearance one last time. "This is the day your dreams will come true." He finishes, flashing Sans a cheesy smile.

Sans turns and looks back at Flowey with a strained smile on his skeletal face, backing away from the towering monster a few steps. "What do you know of my dreams?" He asks with trepidation, not looking forward to the answer at all. Flowey scoffs "Picture this" He starts; plopping down on the chair Sans had been sitting in a few minutes ago. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggles his toes through the holes in them. "A hunting lodge, my latest kill cooking over the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." The tall monster finishes with a far off look.

Sans looks at him utterly disgusted, Flowey not even noticing the look, gets up next to his face. "We'll have six or seven of them." He starts, staring at Sans' face.

"Dogs?" Sans questions incredulously.

"No, Sans! Strong boys, like me!" Flowey states, sitting back further in the chair and flexing his green muscly arms.

"Imagine that." Sans sarcastically scoffs, picking up his book, wiping it off and placing it on the shelf.

"Do you know who that wife will be, Sans?" Flowey sits up with excitement and looks at Sans expectantly.

Sighing, Sans turns to the buffoon. "Let me think."

Not letting him answer, Flowey stands up and points at Sans. "Why you of course." Flowey says, putting an arm on the wall beside Sans' head.

Eye lights going out, Sans ducks under Floweys arm and heads towards the door. "I really don't know what to say, buddy." He starts, but gets cut off as Flowey pushes furniture to get to the small skeletal monster and traps him against the door. "Say you'll marry me." Flowey leans forward, as to try to kiss Sans. "I'm very sorry, Flowey, but it seem that someone like me just simply doesn't deserve you." Sans grits out as he opens the door outward, ducking under Flowey as he tumbles into the mud puddle just outside the cottage.

The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Floweys boots are thrown out of the door, which is now opened inward, and the door is slammed shut.

Chara, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Flowey's legs sticking out of the mud and Stretch the pig sitting on top of him. Chara noticeably freaks and cuts the band off, running up to Flowey. Flowey lifts his head up, causing the pig to slide off of him.

Leaning towards the monster, Chara smiles cheekily and asks. "So how did it go?" They ask Flowey, who picks them up by the neck and gets in their face. "I'll have Sans as my bride, make no mistake about that!" The flower monster shouts at his comrade, throwing the much shorter one into the mud beside the pig and stomping off.

"Touchy." Chara chides softly to Floweys retreating back once he's out of earshot to Stretch, who snorts in reply.

Back to Sans

Once everyone clears out, Sans sticks his head out of the door. "Is he gone?" Sans asks no one in particular, going down the steps to where the animals are. Turning to the chickens to feed them, Sans starts talking to the animals as he feeds them.

"Can you imagine, that buffoon asked me to marry him? Me, marry that that whatever the hell he calls himself now? That brainless, idiotic, garish..." Sans trails off, too frustrated at the aforementioned monster to speak for a minute, eye light flaring blue in reaction to his frustration.

"Humph. Madame Flower, can't you see. Madame Flower, his little whore. No way, not me, that's a promise." Sans sarcastically says in a sickly sing-songy tune, walking towards the field behind the cottage after he feeds the animals.

[I want much more than this provincial life...]

"I want to venture in the great wide world. I want more than I have energy to tell. It might for once be great for someone to understand my want for much more than they've planned for this one hp monster." Sans finishes just as Blastr runs up from the other side of the field, clearly distressed and without either brother or cart.

Sans sees him and runs towards him, calming him down, eye light ablaze in worry because neither Papp nor Paps is with him.

"Blastr, what happened? Where's Papp and Paps? We have to find them. Please take me to them!" Sans shouts as he ports on the skeletal steed's back, heading towards where his two brothers were last seen.

a/n: Love all the comments guys. It helped motivate me to update so soon


	4. Trade

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

"I want to venture in the great wide world. I want more than I have energy to tell. It might for once be great for someone to understand my want for much more than they've planned for this one hp monster." Sans finishes just as Blastr runs up from the other side of the field, clearly distressed and without either brother or cart.

Sans sees him and runs towards him, calming him down, eye light ablaze in worry because neither Papp nor Paps is with him.

"Blastr, what happened? Where's Papp and Paps? We have to find them. Please take me to them!" Sans shouts as he ports on the skeletal steed's back, heading towards where his two brothers were last seen.

and now

back at the cottage

In no time at all Blastr and Sans made it to the castle. Sans could only stare in wonder and slight fear at the architecture. "What is this place Blastr, do you know?" Sans inquires to his steed only to get a confused look from the skeletal horse.

As they approach the gate, which is closed, something spooks Blastr. Sans dismounts and pats his skeletal head as if to soothe him. Entering the gate they come upon two scarves and bits of ripped fabric on the ground just inside.

Gasping, Sans kneels down with Blastr right behind him to take a closer look at the scarves. Picking them up, he looks at the castle up ahead. "Papp, Paps. I'm coming for you bro's. Please be okay."

Inside the doors

A clock and a candlestick are arguing about the two skeletons that the master had taken into the dungeon. The candlestick looks rather annoyed at the clock for something.

"Really Al, ya just had to tell the master that two skeletons, one resembling his long lost sibling, had arrived at the castle?" Undyne yelled at the clock, waving her candlestick-like arms around, flames high.

"T-the master had to know, Undyne! We cannot deny our master's orders!" The small clock whose name is Alph, but goes by Al to avoid name confusion with her twin sister Alphys, spat back.

"But one of them could've been the one! We could've broken this curse!" Undyne shouted back only to be shushed by the sound of the front door creaking open slowly to reveal Sans entering the castle.

"Um, is anybody in here? Hello? Paps? Papp? Are you here?" Sans whispers, stepping forward slowly, eye light glowing to provide some light in the dark entrance to the castle.

He wanders up the grand staircase in search of his brothers.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

Frisk the teacup is getting ready for a bath which Toriel the teapot has fixed for them. "There's another new monster in the castle. They look cute. I saw them with my own eyes" The child says softly. "My child, why would you make up such stories?" Toriel asks with a saddened expression.

Making a pouty face, Frisk sulks silently as Toriel fusses over their grooming habits. "Well we can't get excited every time a monster comes in this castle that remotely resembles the vague description the Master got from his visions my child." Toriel explained lovingly.

Toriel makes the motion as if shaking one's head sadly. "Not one more word my child. It is time to bathe." She chides as she plucks Frisk up and lowers them into the tub.

A featherduster, Alphy's, enters the room in a frantically nervous hurry. "T-there w-was an-o-ther m-monster in the c-castle! T-they could b-be a p-potential mate!" She announces, stuttering madly. At hearing Alphy's announcement, Frisk pokes their head out of the water "I told you so, mom." They bragged to Toriel.

Back with Undyne and Alph

Alph was still ranting to Undyne "Irresponsible, incorrigible, devil-may-care - - "

"Bros?" Sans calls into the empty castle, getting more worried and more nervous by the second, his eye light glowing more fiercely.

Both Alph and Undyne stop their argument at the voice and turn to see who it is. "It's another skeleton monster! And they fit the description from the Master's vision!" Undyne declared with gusto. "I know it's a skeleton, stupid." Alph spits back at Undyne.

Offended, Undyne turns to the clock and glares angrily, then storms off after Sans. "H-hey, wait a minute!" Alph snarls after the candlestick, chasing after her.

As Sans advances down a dark hallway, Undyne sneaks up behind her and opens the door to the dungeon where Papp and Paps are being held. Hearing the noise of the door creaking open, Sans startles, magic lighting the whole hallway up before calming down. Thinking quickly, Undyne and Alph hide behind the now open door and peek in as Sans goes by.

Approaching the door with apprehension, Sans creeps in slowly, calling out. "Papp? Paps? Are you in here? Anyone? I'm looking for my brothers." He paused, as if to listen for anything.

"S-Sans?" Paps' voice calls from behind a cell door.

"P-Paps? Is Papp with you, Sans asked as he got to the bars, grabbing Paps' hand through them and holding on tight. "Y-yeah, he's here, just severely weakened by a wolves attack as we arrived." Paps replies as another rougher skeletal hand joins theirs in the pile.

"I'm fine squirt. It's you that needs to get out of here." Papp growls, raspy from lack of use. "What do you mean get out of here?"

"There is no time for explanations, Sans! Get out of here! You must leave….NOW!" Papp and Paps urge him frantically.

"But I don't want to leave you two!" Sans protests, crying glowing blue tears at the thought of willingly leaving his brothers to whatever is here in the castle.

A larger skeletal clawed hand grabs Sans' shoulder and whips him around. His eye light goes out from being startled and the room is enveloped in darkness except for one beam of light from the window on the ceiling.

 **"** **What are you doing here?"** A deep gravelly voice rang out in the darkness, sounding almost like a growl.

"Damnitt Sans, just run already!" Papp yells, which sounds like a loud gravely whisper, at him furiously. "Who are you?" Sans asked curiously

The figure shifted in the shadows, as if deciding their words. **"I am the master of this castle."** They simply state.

"I've come for my brother's. Please let them out! My bro Papp is injured and he needs a better place to heal than this dungeon you have them in!" Sans begs the figure that is still shrouded in shadows.

 **"** **Then they shouldn't have trespassed in my castle grounds! They are my prisoners!"** The figure roars.

"But he could get sick and die. Please, I'll do anything for them! Oh, there must be some way I can…" Sans pauses, thinking for a second "Wait! Take me, instead!" Sans declares at the figure.

 **"** **You, you would take their place?"** They question, stunned at Sans' self-sacrificing manor in which he offered himself.

Papp and Paps gasp in shock at Sans' words. "Sans! No! You don't know what you have suggested!" Papp rasps out from behind the door.

Sans looks back at the two of them for a second then addresses them again. "If I did, would you release my brothers?" He asks with trepidation.

 **"** **Yes, but you will have to stay. Forever."** They tell Sans, who nods. "Can you step into the light for a second?" Sans asks the figure, realizing that he doesn't even know what his captor even looks like.

The figure slowly comes into the light, revealing a large skeletal demonesque figure. He has pointed teeth with one being gold, red eyes and horns on top of his head. He seems to be wearing a deep red suit, one that royalty would wear. Sans' eye lights shrink to pinpricks before he regains his composure.

"I will stay." Sans tells them. "Now will you please release them?" Sans asks over the protests of his brothers that he needs to leave them behind and run.

The creature moves and unlocks the door, causing both brothers to fall on the floor. The both of them scramble as best they can to Sans and envelope him in a hug before they can react.

Before another word can be said, Papp and Paps are dragged outside to a carriage that seems to drive itself. Sans watches it slinking off like a spider towards the village, crying as he watches his brothers fade off into the distance.

With Red and Undyne

Red is walking up the stairs and Undyne is at her post. "Master?" The candlestick inquires. Red turns angrily to her **"What?"** He demands harshly, causing her to shrink back placating. "Since he is staying with us a long time, I was wondering if he would be better in a more comfortable room." She asks, Red growling at her. "Then again, maybe not." She finishes with a tiny shrug of her candleholder arms.

Grabbing Undyne, Red makes his way back to the tower, where Sans is still watching the window, silent blue glowing tears sliding down his skull. Hearing him approach, Sans turns to him angrily, eye light ablaze with blue magyk.

"You didn't even let me say good bye." He choked out over his tears. "I'll never see them again."

Feeling bad, Red motions towards the door. **"I'll show you to your room."** He, suddenly shy, says.

Sans looks up at his face surprised. "My room?" he asks, turning to look at the cell. "But I thought - -"

 **"** **Do you want to stay in the tower?"** Red asks, slightly annoyed.

"No." Sans curtly replies.

 **"** **Then follow me."** Red states while motioning for Sans to follow him.

Red begins to lead Sans to his room. As they go on, Sans begins to trail behind. He keeps looking at the grotesque statues on the walls and the dim lighting casting shadows on them. His eye lights are dim with fright as he tries to keep up with Red, who is carrying Undyne as a light source along with his own red eye light and Sans' blue eye light.

Red looks back at Sans and sees a few tears forming at the corner of his eye sockets.

Nudging Red in the arm, Undyne catches his attention. "Say something to him." She whispers to her master.

 **"** **Huh? Oh."** Turning to Sans, Red addresses the smaller skeletal figure. **"I, uh, hope you like it here."** Red nervously says, looking to Undyne for approval, who motions for him to continue. **"The castle is your home now, so explore wherever, except the West Wing."** Red explains.

"What's in the West Wing?" Sans asks, genuinely curious now that it is mentioned.

 **"** **It's forbidden!"** Red shouts at Sans, turning to face him in his fury.

They continue down the hall, Sans following, albeit reluctantly. Making it to Sans' room and opening the door, letting light spill in as Sans walks through the threshold.

Red, looking at Sans softly, addresses the smaller skele. **"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you."** He starts, cutting off when Undyne whispers in his ear. "Dinner - - invite him to dinner." Growing angry, Red growls and addresses Sans one last time. **"You…will join me for dinner. That's not a request!"** He shouts as he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Sans, very saddened by the day's events, makes his way to the bed and flings himself onto it using his magyk. He just lays there with his eye sockets black with fear and sadness, silently crying glowing blue tears that partially light up the room.


	5. Hang-ups

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Sans, very saddened by the day's events, makes his way to the bed and flings himself onto it using his magyk. He just lays there with his eye sockets black with fear and sadness, silently crying glowing blue tears that partially light up the room.

And now

In the village tavern

Flowey is sitting on a chair decorated with the skins of various animals, sulking by the fire. "Who does he think he is? That skeleton has no sense or taste in mates. No one says 'no' to Flowey!" The large monster rants loudly at no one in particular. "Rejected, embarrassed, and turned away like day-old bread!" The sulking monster grumbles as he scoots the chair closer to the fireplace.

Chara, seeing this, runs in front of him. "More beer Flowey?" they ask, holding up a pint for Flowey to take. Scoffing, Flowey turns away from the aforementioned drink. "Why bother? Nothing is going to help."

Looking affronted, Chara puts their hand to their chest in mock shock. "You? C'mon Flowey you gotta pull yourself back together."

"Gawsh it saddens me to see you like this, looking so down and so blue. Everyone here would love to be you, Flowey" Chara starts to sing and the other patrons cheer as they get to the last words of that sentence.

"Even when taking your punch, there's no man or monster as looked up to as you, you're everyone's favorite monster. And it's not hard at all to see why!" The small human continues, starting to get the other's involved.

"No one's slick as Flowey, no one's quick as Flowey. No one's arms are as incredibly thick as Flowey. For there's no one in town half as manly, perfectly muscly and tall! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Harvey and they'll tell who's good side they'd prefer to stay on!" They taper off as the whole bar gets into the song.

Chara, pulling off someone's belt, causing their pants to fall to the floor; wraps the belt around Flowey's throat. Flowey proceeds to flex and breaks the belt off of his neck.

"No one's been like Flowey, a champion like Flowey. No one's got a small cleft in his chin like Flowey" The male patrons of the bar sing. "As a monster, yes, I'm infatuating!" Flowey stands up as he sings, getting into the mood of things as the rest of the bar gets even happier now that he's no longer sulking. "My, why what a monster like Flowey!" they chorus loudly as they fling Chara around like a sack.

"No one fights like Flowey, no one shoots like Flowey." The men continue whilst the women swoon. "For there's no one as brawny and strong!" the women chorus on the bench they sit on as Flowey lifts them with one arm.

"When I was a child I ate four dozen eggs every day so I can be strong! Now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a mountain!" Flowey sings whilst he juggles a handful of eggs, then throwing them up and catching all of them in his mouth, swallowing them. Chara tries to do the same, only to end up with egg on their face and hair.

"No one shoots like Flowey, makes beauts like Flowey" they all sing.

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Flowey" Chara joins in.

"I use antlers in all of my room designing!" Flowey sings as he takes three 'friendliness pellets' and shoots them at a barrel, causing it to pour beer into three onlookers' empty mugs. He stomps back to his chair, where behind it is the fireplace, decorated by the heads of animals he has hunted.

"Gosh what a monster, Flowey!" the patrons' finish, picking up Floweys chair whilst he sits in it and carrying him around the establishment; throwing him back down in his original place and pinning Chara underneath the chair when it lands.

Paps bursts in frantic and alone, having left Papp at the cottage to heal and sleep. "Please someone help me!" he shouts, catching everyone's attention. "Please I need your help. He's got Sans locked in a dungeon!" the distressed skeleton screams.

Flowey looks intrigued at this. "Slow down Paps, who's got Sans locked in a dungeon?" the monster asks, making his way to the skeleton. "A beast! A horrible, monstrously large beast!" the skeleton shouts, waving his arms around madly. He goes from person to monster, pleading his case, until they throw the poor monster at Flowey's feet. After a beat of silence, the patrons of the bar laugh and mock him.

"Is it a huge beast?" one asks.

"Huge!" Paps confirms, trying to motion with his hands.

"With an ugly face?" asks another.

"Well I wouldn't say ugly, just hard to look at." Paps meekly suggests to the patrons.

"And did it have huge, sharp fangs?" a third one asks mockingly.

"Why yes it did, will you help me?" Paps asks, eye lights shining with hopeful joy as he thinks of saving Sans.

Flowey looks around a second, thinking before responding. "Ok, we'll help you out." He states, silently motioning to the other's in the room without Paps' notice.

"You will? Thank you, thank you so much!" Paps shouts gleefully. Sadly, several bar patrons lift him and throw him into the snow.

"Crazy Paps, where's your look-a-like, huh? You two are always good for a laugh, you crazy fools!" they laugh as they shut the door in his face. Paps trudges back cottage, crying slightly glowing orange tears.

Back in the bar

Flowey is sitting in his chair, thinking. "Crazy skeleton twins, huh? Chara, I've been thinking." He says to the very much smashed Chara still stuck under the chair. "A dangerous pastime - - " they start for Flowey to cut them off "I know, but those two are his brothers and their sanity is only so-so. Now the cogs in my head have been rolling, since I looked at the orange one. See I promised I'd be married to Sans, and right now I'm making a plan!" Flowey explains to his 'minion', lifting them from under the chair and whispering to them.

"If I…(whisper)" Flowey starts.

"Yes?" Chara answers.

"Then I…(whisper)" Flowey continues.

"No, would he?" Chara asks, intrigued.

"(whispering)…GUESS!" Flowey replies.

"Now I get it!" Chara whisper-shouts.

"Let's go!" Flowey shouts as he lifts Chara and they dance along the floor. "No one plots like Flowey, takes cheap shots like Flowey." They both start. "Plans to persecute harmless crazy twins like Flowey" Chara continues. "So his marriage we will celebrate soon! My what a monster like Flowey!" everyone finishes and goes back to their normal business.

Meanwhile

Paps is finally back home at Papp's bedside. He's crying orange glowing tears watching his twin sleep and slowly heal. "Why would no one help, brother? Don't they care?" he whimpers quietly.


	6. A Rocky Start

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Paps is finally back home at Papp's bedside. He's crying orange glowing tears watching his twin sleep and slowly heal. "Why would no one help, brother? Don't they care?" he whimpers quietly.

And now

Back at the castle, with Sans

Sans, still laying in bed silently crying his glowing blue tears, hears a 'clink clink clink' at the door. "What?" Sans asks through his tears. "It's Toriel, my child, would you like some tea dear?" The voice on the other side of the door asks. Getting up, he uses his magyk to open the door, opening it to a startled looking teapot and teacup. "Wha….but…I- -" Sans stutters, startled that this is a talking teapot. He backs up, bumping into a wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful darling!" the wardrobe lightly scolds. Sans' eye lights goes out in shock as he sits back on the bed. "No way…" he trails off. The wardrobe, sprouting robotic arms, leans their 'shoulder' on the bed, bouncing Sans right off the bed and onto the floor. "I know it sounds strange, but here we are!" the wardrobe finishes in a dramatic fashion. "The name's Mettaton, darling!" it introduces itself as Sans watches the teapot and teacup approach him.

Toriel pours the tea, sugar and water into Frisk, the teacup. "I told you mom, he sure is cute." They tell their mother with a sly wink to the skeleton on the floor in front of them. Sans lightly blushes from the unexpected compliment and slight embarrassment at being flirted with by most likely a child. "All right, my child. Go give the poor dear some tea." Toriel admonishes half-hearteldy.

Frisk makes their way to Sans, hopping towards him, albeit rushing. "Slow down my child. You don't want to spill." Toriel scolds lightly and Frisk slows their hop a little. Sans chuckles lightly and picks the little teacup up to take a sip of tea. "Hey do you want to see something cool?" they ask Sans as he is about to take said sip. "Sure, kid." Sans agrees.

Frisk puffs out his cheeks and bubbles start blowing out of the top of the cup. "Frisk!" Toriel admonishes as Sans chuckles silently at the little teacups antics. Looking guilty, they glance back at Toriel then at Sans. "Oopse. Sorry."

Turning to address Sans, Toriel hops closer, seating herself right in front of the skeleton. "That was very brave of you, to do that for your brothers. We all think so my child." She says, trying to cheer the skele. Sans just shakes his head sadly. "But I've lost my brother's and my dreams." He tells the teapot sadly. "Cheer up, my child. Everything is not lost, it will work itself out in the end, you'll see. All we need is a bit of Mercy." Toriel starts "Oh dear, I need to get dinner started!" Toriel says startled as she looks up. "Come on Frisk!" She shouts as she hops out the door. Frisk is not far behind. "Bye Sans!" Frisk says with a wink as they hop out the door, leaving Sans alone with Mettaton.

Standing up, Sans notices Mettaton approaching him. "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? What do I have?" the wardrobe metaphorically asks as they open their doors and moths fly out. Mettaton slams the doors shut in embarrassment. Opening the doors again, Mettaton reaches for two items, a deep blue tux and a sapphire blue dress. "Oh my stars, darling I bet you would look good in either of these! Which do you want to wear?" Mettaton asks excitedly.

"I'm not going to dinner, but thanks." Sans says, slightly blushing from being asked to wear a dress. "Oh, but darling you must!" Mettaton frets. Alph walks into the room. "The name's Alph. Dinner is ready." She tells Sans.

With Red, Undyne and Toriel.

Red is pacing back and forth in front of the fire. The dinner table is set for two on his other side. Undyne and Toriel are perched on top of the fireplace, observing from there. " **Why isn't he here yet? I told him to come to eat dinner with me, is that too much to ask for? He should be here already?"** Red snarls as he pases, an angry, sweating mess.

Undyne rolls her eyes while Toriel sighs silently. "Well you have to be patient. He did just loose the only family he had and his freedom in the span of a day after all, the poor dear." Toriel says softly. "Master, what if he's the one to break all this!" Undyne declares in her usual manor, full of gusto.

" **I know I'm not an idiot! I know he's the one from those visions!"** Red snarls, looking over at Undyne and Toriel. "Good; you can fall in love with him, him in love with you and this curse can be broken. We won't be these things anymore!" Undyne spouts excitedly, pumping her candlestick fist in the air. "I'ts not that easy Undyne. Things like that take time." Toriel chastises. "But Tori, Rose has started to wilt" Undyne wines, causing Toriel to look at her dissaprovingly.

" **It's no use, he won't love something like me anyway. He's just so cute and I'm…..this."** Red says, motioning to himself and all his monstrous glory. "Oh that's just on the outside. Show him the kind monster I know lurks inside that rough exterior." Toriel encourages soothingly. " **But I don't know how!"** Red declares disparingly. Undyne turns to Toriel and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well you can start by making yourself more presentable." Toriel starts and Red straightens his shoulders regally. "Now, when he comes in, show him that smile. Show him the smile of someone about to woo them off of their feet" Undyne declares. Red grins, his ragged fangs showing a scary but funny grin. "Well don't frighten him." Toriel adds.

"Impress him with your awesome prowess and wit!" Undyne states proudly.

"But be gentle." Toriel adds.

"Shower him with compliments!" Undyne declares with gusto.

"But be sincere." Toriel chides softly.

"And above all…" Undyne starts off.

"You must control your temper!" Toriel and Undyne inform Red simultaneously.

As the door opens, Red smooths out his grin, and looks at the door expectantly.

"There he is!" Undyne announces excitedly.

Alph enters, alone. Red's quiet anticipation goes to raging anger at this. " **Where is he?"** Red snarls at the clock. "What? Oh, um him. Yes, the ah...well, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are….he's not coming." Alph stutters out before ducking out of harms way. " **What!"** Red snarls angrily as he rushes to the room Sans is in, the others rushing to keep up. "Wait, you must cool your temper! Please don't be so hasty!" Toriel manages to shout to Red.

When Red makes it to the closed door of Sans' room, he bangs loudly and angrily on the door. " **I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"** Red shouts through the door. "I'm not hungry." Sans' muffled reply sounds through the door. Snarling, Red bangs on the surprisingly locked and even more sturdy door. " **You come out here now! Or…..I'll break this door down!"** Red shouts back.

Undyne cuts in before Red can bellow more at Sans through the door. "Master, this may not be the best way to win his affections." She suggests, surprisingly meek for once. "Please try to be nice to him." Alph pleads. " **But he's being so stubborn and irritating…"** Red growls lowly, getting angrier. "Gently, gently or you will never get anywhere with him." Toriel soothes calmly.

Collecting himself, Red takes a minute before knocking again, this time lightly. " **It would please me greatly for you to grace me with your presence at dinner."** He asks meekly, bowing at the door. "No!" Sans' voice echoes through the door; Red looks back at the others very frustrated. "You need to say please, might do you some good." Alph tells him. "… **please?"** Red asks, once again dejected.

"No thanks bub." Came the reply. " **You can't stay in there forever!"** Red snarls, furious. "Wanna bet. Yes I can stay in here forever." Sans' voice taunts. " **Fine! Go and starve for all I care!"** Red snarls back. Turning to the others, Red addresses the group. " **Make sure he doesn't leave. If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all."** Red tells them before storming off down the hall, slamming a door and making a piece of roof fall on Undyne.

"That didn't go well at all, did it?" Toriel asks, turning to the group. "Undyne, stay watch at the door and tell me if anything changes." Alph asks. "Sure, sure whatever ya say Alph." Undyne says, positioning herself beside the door.

"I better go clean up downstairs." Alph mutters as she hops off down the hallway.


	7. Be Our Guest

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

"That didn't go well at all, did it?" Toriel asks, turning to the group. "Undyne, stay watch at the door and tell me if anything changes." Alph asks.

"Sure, sure whatever ya say Alph." Undyne says, positioning herself beside the door.

"I better go clean up downstairs." Alph mutters as she hops off down the hallway.

And now

With Red

Slamming the door to his room, Red begins throwing and destroying things. "I ask nicely, but am rebuked. What a…what does he want from me, begging?" Red asks the empty room. Picking up a mirror, Red looks into it for a second before speaking to it. "Show me Sans." He commands the mirror. Its surface changes to reflecting his image to showing Sans sitting on the bed talking to Mettaton.

"Why darling, he's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance to show he's not all dark, broody and angry?" the wardrobe pleads. "No, Metta. I don't want to have anything to do with him" Sans replies, still angry about earlier.

Red sets the magic mirror down, staring sadly at his feet. "Who am I kidding myself; he'll never love me. I'll never be seen as anything by him…..except a hideous being." Looking up, he sees a petal fall off the Rose, who looks at him sadly, knowing his pain. "It's hopeless." Red mutters, curling in on himself, full of self-loathing and guilt.

Back in the hall outside Sans' room

Undyne is behind a curtain at floor level with Alphys. Three bright lights shine through the curtain.

"Undyne, no!" Alphy's begs, trying to separate from Undyne.

"Undyne, yes!" Undyne says, pulling her closer, trying to smooch her.

"But Undyne, you'll burn me with us being in these cursed forms!" Alphys cries. Undyne takes Alphys into her arms as the door opens to Sans' room and he slowly makes his way out into the hall.

Undyne drops Alphys in shock. "Oof!" Alphys cries out as she lands. "He has emerged!" Undyne exclaims in shock, watching Sans make his way down the hall.

In the kitchen, with Alph, Toriel, Frisk and Burgerpants.

"Into the cupboard my child it is time to go to sleep." Toriel instructs. "But mom, I'm not sleepy." Frisk wines, yawning. "Yes you are my child." Toriel corrects as she helps them into the cupboard with other teacups. Frisk is asleep as soon as she shuts the cupboard door.

"I slave all day for what; A masterfully done meal gone to waste" Burgerpants groans out, pots and pans banging. "Oh, stop your whining. It's been a long night for everyone involved." Toriel scolds him. "Well, in my opinion, he was being unreasonable; the Master did say 'please' after all" Alph snarks to the others. "But if the Master doesn't learn to calm down he will never break the - -"She cuts off before saying spell as Sans enters the room, Undyne right behind him.

"Nice to see you, I am Alph, head of the household." Alph states, going to kiss her hand, but Undyne blocks her. "And that is Undyne" Alph finishes irritatidly, trying to fight off Undyne, who insists on staying between Alph and Sans. "If there's anything…..stop….that we can….please…to make the stay here better." Alph cuts off when Undyne burns her hand. "Ow! Undyne!" She shouts at the candlestick.

"Well I'm a bit peckish" Sans mumbles, embarrassed. "You are? Hear that; he's hungry! Fire up the grill, bring the silver, wake the china" Toriel chants, excited to finally be able to feed the poor dear.

Alph leans towards Toriel. "Remember the Master's orders" she whispers to the teapot. "Oh pish posh, I shant let the poor dear go hungry." Toriel replies. "Ok fine, glass of water, crust of bread, and then - -"Alph starts, to get cut off by Undyne. "Alph, really, I get it that the Master said she's not to eat but he's not our prisoner. He's our guest and we need to make him feel welcome." She says and turns to Sans "Right this way." Undyne points to the table.

"Well keep quiet; I don't want the Master finding us out." Alph warns to deaf ears. "Sure sure whatever, but what is a great meal without some music." Undyne asks as she goes through the swinging door, letting it close. It hits Alph, sending her flying screaming into a pan filled with what looks like pancake batter. "Music?!" she screams as she soars through the air.

Dining room

Sans is seated at a long table. Undyne gets in the middle and a spotlight shines on her. "It is with great satisfaction that we welcome you to eat at our table. The dining room proudly presents….your dinner." She starts giddily.

"Be our guest, be our guest.

Put our service to the test.

Tie that napkin 'round your neck

and we shall provide the rest!" Undyne cheers.

The chair wraps a napkin around Sans' neck. He takes it off and lays it in his lap. The chair's arms puts its hands on its 'waist' as if annoyed. Undyne continues singing.

"Soup du jour, hot hor d'oeuvres

Why we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"

Undyne continues, passing Sans a plate of hot hor d'oeuvres, who dips his finger in and tastes it.

"They can sing, they can dance

After all this is Home

And a dinner here is never second best!

Go on take your menu, look a bit and then you'll

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"

Undyne runs around pointing at the various dishes that is dancing around the table.

"Beef ragout, cheese soufflé

Pie and pudding en flambé!

Spaghetti and lasagna

We'll prepare and serve it all!"

As the plates dance around, a bowl of pudding with Alph stuck in it circles around. Undyne sticks one of her candlesticks to it, causing an explosion that makes Alph's face covered in soot.

You were alone and scared,

But there's a feast all prepared!

No one's sad or whining

While the silver's entertaining!"

Undyne belts out as the silverware does a 'swimming' dance in one of the soups.

"I do tricks, we tell jokes

With my other candlesticks"

Undyne continues as she stands on a plate that is elevated and starts juggling her candles. Everyone joins in on singing this time.

"Come on and take your glass,

You've won a free pass

To be our guest, be our guest be our guest!"

They all back away, except Alph, who is trying to inch away quietly. Undyne walks up behind her and holds her there.

"Life is so stressed

For a servant who doesn't serve!

She's not complete without someone to wait upon"

Undyne sings, oblivious of Alph's attempts of getting Undyne off of her.

"All the days of being useful

All those days are now all gone"

Undyne sings as if she is thinking of a time long past. What appears to be snow is falling but is really just salt and pepper doing their thing.

"Many years we've sat here rotting

Needing work, needing much more to do than dusting

Needing a chance to test our skills!"

Undyne says as she dusts 'snow' off of Alph's head, who is actively trying to escape Undyne's grasp again. She trips and lands in a plate of gelatin mold.

"Most days are spent lazy

Moping around all day

Then you walked in and oops-a-daisie!"

Undyne sings out as she jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, catapulting Alph out of the mold. In the kitchen Toriel is surrounded by soap bubbles, and she starts singing along as well.

"It's a guest, it's a guest!

Wine's been poured oh thank heavens

I've had the napkins freshly pressed!"

Toriel sings as she continues around the kitchen.

"He'll want tea with dessert

And by gosh that's fine with me!

I'll be brewing I'll be stewing!"

"I'll get hot, piping hot

Goodness sake, is that a spot?

Clean it off, clean it up

Why we've got a lot to do - -

Is it one or is it two?"

Toriel finishes as she is cleaned off by a napkin. She jumps onto the tea cart and rolls up to Sans, offering tea. "He's our guest!" the whole room sings. "He's our guest!" Toriel sings back.

"He's our guest!

Be our guest!

Our command is your request!

Ten years since anyone has been here

and we're positively obsessed!"

"With your ease, with your food!

Well indeed, we aim to please

While the candle is still lit

Let us feed you, we'll keep going - -"

China and candlesticks are flying everywhere in an elaborate dance. Sans almost can't follow where they are going to go with how well it is done. He cannot believe his eye sockets, that these silverware and others are dancing for him. Still dancing, they seem to reach the finale of their song.

"Course by course

One by one

Until you decide you are done!

Then we'll sing you to sleep

Tonight you'll prop up your feet,

But let's eat up

Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!"

The song ends, with the silverware flying in the air, plates and featherdusters dancing, and Alph the center of attention, until Undyne slides in and sends her flying off out of sight. Sans is laughing heartily, smiling for real the first time since arriving at the castle. "That was grate, you sure had my attention wrapped up." He comments, chuckling through his words.


	8. Fight or Flight

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

The song ends, with the silverware flying in the air, plates and featherdusters dancing, and Alph the center of attention, until Undyne slides in and sends her flying off out of sight. Sans is laughing heartily, smiling for real the first time since arriving at the castle. "That was grape, you sure did a ton of work to get that together so quickly; A skele-ton of work." He comments, chuckling through his words and winking.

And now

With Sans

Undyne and Alph both groaned at Sans' words, giving each other mirrored looks of exasperation. 'Great, he uses puns like the Master did before all of this' they thought. "Thanks?" Undyne says questioningly, looking at Alph in confusion. Alph is the first to recover, looking at her face. "Well how time flies, it's off to bed!" She chatters as she tries to usher Sans towards his room.

"Heh, as if I could sleep now. It's the first time I've ever slept in an old enchanted castle after all. I doubt even someone as bone-tired as me could sleep now." Sans informs the two, looking around even more curious about the castle now than ever. "E-enchanted? Who said the castle was enchanted?" Alph stutters out, trying to cover it up, but ultimately failing as a fork runs past. Turning to Undyne, she glares and vehemently stares her down. "It was you, wasn't it?!" The clock snarled at the candlestick, jumping at her, both rolling on the floor in a fight.

"Woah, woah guys no need for all that I figured out on my own tibia honest." Sans interjects before the fight can escalate any further. The two pause, looking at him in shock. They separate and brush themselves off, fixing their messed up appearances.

"Yeah! Would you like a tour of the castle then!" Undyne excitedly suggest, the first to recover from the shock and fight. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alph asks, then, whispering to Undyne, adds "We can't let him look around at that place, if you can understand what I mean."

Sans pokes Alph in the belly, causing the clock to jump, rubbing her belly in the aforementioned spot. "Perhaps you two could show me a'round'. Surely you two are kn'owl'edgeable enough about this castle to do so?" He suggests to Alph and Undyne. "Yes, of course I do!" Alph says, flattered that her opinion is being asked for.

They start down a hallway with Toby (aka annoying dog, annoying footstool), Alph lecturing as they go along. "You see Sans, the pseudo façade was removed to reveal the rococo design here. See the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is part of the neo-classic baroque period. If it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Where was I again?" She lectures, turning to find the suits of armer are turned to watch Sans as he passes. "As you were!" She shouts angrily at them, they all snapping back to looking forward. "Now see here the flying buttresses above the - - Sans?" She asks, turning back to the group to see it one skeleton short.

Alph sees him begin to climb the grand staircase, slowly. Alph and Undyne quickly rush and jump in front of him, blocking Sans' way.

"What's up there?" the skeleton asks, curious. "Absolutely nothing of interest at all; Dusty, dull, very boring West Wing is all." Alph tries to distract Sans from the West Wing, failing badly. Beside her Undyne is shaking her head, but at Alph's nudging she nods in agreement. "So that's what all the fuss was about earlier." Sans realizes, almost giddy in this realization.

"Nice going Alph." Undyne whispers at her, slapping the back of her head with one of her candlestick hands. "What's up there?" Sans asks. "Nothing, nothing is up there." Undyne quickly responds, still blocking the way. "Why did he say it's forbidden unless there was something up there then?" Sans inquires as he tries to go around them, but is blocked again.

"Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have beautiful paintings dating all the way back to…" Alph starts to be cut off by Sans holding a hand up. "Nah, not my cup o' tea, kiddo. Maybe some other time" Sans interjects before Alph can go on another lecture. "C'mon isn't there somewhere else you would like to see? The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Undyne asks, grasping for straws to control the situation.

"You have a library?" Sans asks, suddenly excited, eye lights alight with unbidden glee. "That's inkcredible!" He declares.

Alph, thrilled that they finally found something that struck the skeleton's interest, ignores the pun in favor of starting to lead Sans to the library with Undyne. The two of them go back and forth about the library in the castle.

"Oh yes indeed!" Alph starts, leading the way.

"With books!" Undyne adds in, right behind her.

"Gads of books!" Alph chimes back.

"Mountains of books!" Undyne replies giddily.

"Forests of books!" Alph shouts excitedly.

"Cascades…." Undyne starts.

"…..of books!" Alph finishes for her.

"Swamps of books!" Undyne declares as the three of them proceed down the hall towards the hallway.

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper…" Alph and Undyne trail off, not noticing Sans pausing, then slowly turning and sneaking off towards the West Wing.

His curious excitement at finding something new fades as he enters the hallway leading to Red's lair. As he slinks down the hallway, he stops to look at a mirror that has been broken in several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned skeletal face, blue eye lights casting a dim light in front of him.

Using his eye lights to see, he gets to the end of the hall and arrives at a closed door with handles shaped like gargoyles. Taking a deep breath into his non-existant lungs to calm his anxiety at the atmosfier, Sans opens the door and starts to enter the room. He is shocked by the condition of everything in the room. Drapes are ripped, bed sheets a mess, furniture knocked over in what looks like someone was attacked in here.

Looking around, Sans wanders further in to the room, almost knocking over a table but catching it before it crashes into the floor. He then turns and sees a picture that has been shredded on the wall. It appears to be part of a portrait of a short skeletal monster. From what Sans can see, the skeleton looks a lot like him except for instead of blue, the skeleton sports red eye lights and a jagged scar crossing over their right eye socket.

Turning around to look some more, Sans sees the red rose in the jar. The flower notices him and gives him a sad smile. Entranced, Sans approaches it slowly, as if transfixed by the flower monster in the jar before him. Lifting the glass, leaving the flower monster unprotected. He reaches out for the crying, sad looking flower to touch it. As his philanges creep closer to it, a shadow falls over him. Red has been on the balcony and saw him.

Jumping back in the room, Red slams the jar back on the rose. Then he turns his attention to Sans. " **What are you doing here?"** Red snarls angrily, red eye lights glowing eerily. "I I'm sorry!" Sans stutters, frightened, eye lights gone to pinpricks as he tries to back away from Red. " **I told you to never come up here!"** Red shouts, his eye lights glowing ever more fiercely. "I d-didn't m-mean to h-harm it!" Sans shrieks, eye lights disappearing in his fear.

" **Do you understand the damage you could have done!"** Red snarls even angrier, beginning to thrash at the already beat up furniture. "Please, stop! No!" Sans begs and pleads with the rampaging Red. " **Get out! GET OUT!"** Red screams at Sans, causing the skeleton to turn and flee the room.

Red calms down after a minute, then falls in to anxiety and guilt, finally realizing that he may have destroyed any chance he had with Sans.

Sans practically flies down the hallway. He reaches the stars and grabs his travel cloak. Wrapping the cloak around himself, he rushes down the stairs and past a very confused Undyne and Alph. The two look alarmed and try to keep up with the fleeing terrified skeleton.

"Wh- Where are you going?" Undyne yells, worried. "Away from here. Promise or no promise, I can't stay at this place another minute!" Sans shouts back. "No, wait please wait!" Alph tries to shout at her, but Sans is out the door, slamming it on them before they can say anything else. They both look at each other and hang their heads in sadness.

Sans runs and jumps, mounting Blastr and fleeing the castle, towards the dark forest.


	9. An UnderstandingDevious Plots

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Sans runs and jumps, mounting Blastr and fleeing the castle, towards the dark forest.

And now

With Sans

Sans is riding Blastr through the forest, the castle a dark shadow behind them. Blastr comes to a stop just before the castle completely goes out of sight and Sans looks around them to notice that they have been surrounded by wolves. Thinking quickly, Sans pulls the reins and the two flee towards the denser forest. Having Blastr run side to side, Sans uses his magic to help them dodge trees fast enough for some of the wolves following to run headfirst into some of the trees.

Running out of the dense tree line, Sans notices too late the frozen lake in front of them until the ice collapses under their weight. The wolves jump in after them, some of the wolves drowning in their attempt. Using his magic, Sans and Blastr manage to get out of the frigid water before anything serious happens to either of them.

Blastr runs into a clearing, but they discover that the wolves had circled around and trapped them in the clearing. One makes a lunge for Blastr, causing him to rear up and throwing Sans off, getting caught on some branches. Sans tries to stay on using his magic but cannot muster the energy to do so at such small notice.

More wolves attack but Sans manages to hold them off using a summoned bone as a staff. While Sans is distracted by the wolves attacking in front, one lunges from behind and gets the end of his cloak, dragging him to the ground.

Looking up, Sans sees a wolf flying right at his face. Just as the wolf gets closer to him, Red catches it mid-air and throws it away. Red takes a protective stance between Sans and the rest of the wolves.

They attack simultaneously, Red fighting them off as best as he can. Eventually, one gets a lucky shot at his shoulder bone and the others hone in on that spot. Managing to throw one against a tree and knocking it off, the other wolves flee.

Red turns back to Sans and looks at him, his expression filled with guilt, anxiety and despair. Red collapses, losing consciousness, red marrow pooling under his boney body, staining the white snow under him red.

Sans, glad he's still alive despite his one hp, turns to Blastr to get back on. Before he goes to leave, Sans does a quick check on his captor.

 **Red**

 **HP: 0.3/2**

 **Will defend you with his life**

'So you actually have a name, huh?' as Sans thinks to himself, turning back to Blastr to leave Red behind in the forest. Feeling guilty for Red's condition, he walks back to his fallen form.

Back at the castle

Den

Sans pours hot water out of Toriel, soaking a rag in the healing magic inside the water and turns to Red, who is licking his wounds. "Might not want to do that bud" Sans reprimands as he places the rag on one of the wounds. Red growls at Sans as he tries to amplify the healing magic of the water with his own feeble healing magic. "Hold still or I won't be able to focus my healing magic on these wounds!" Sans chides as he continues to clean wounds.

Red roars in pain as the healing magic tries to heal the cut bone. The others that are watching jump back into hiding at the outburst.

" **That hurts!"** Red wines petulantly.

"If you would stop squirming, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Sans shoots back.

" **Well if you never ran away, this wouldn't have happened!"** Red grunts back as Sans presses the rag to his wounds again.

"Well if you had not scared me into fleeing, I wouldn't have run away!" Sans cuts back at Red.

Opening his jaw to respond, Red has to stop and think of a comeback. " **Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"** Red counters.

"Well you should learn to control your anger!" the smaller skeleton grits out. Red raises his hand to try to bring a point, but can find none, so he puts his head down again. The others emerge from hiding once Sans has shut down Red's infamous temperament.

Sans moves the rag and healing magic again closer to the largest wound. "Hold still for this one, it's going to hurt a bit." He warns Red before he lays both down on the wound. Red grunts in surprise, but grits his jaw as they are applied.

"Oh and thanks for saving my life back there." Sans tells Red tenderly.

Red opens his eyes, staring down at the smaller skeleton in surprise. " **You're welcome."** He says just as tenderly.

Both are unaware of the onlookers that stare in awe at the budding feelings the two are starting to realize for each other.

Back in town

Tavern

The only ones in the tavern are Flowey, Chara and Gaster.

"I am not one to leave the asylum at midnight, but I was informed that you would make it worth my while." Gaster states, staring expectantly at Flowey.

Flowey pulls two bags of gold and tosses them in front of Gaster, who takes one out of each bag and inspects them for fakes. "I'm listening." He simply says as he places them back in the sacks.

"I've got my soul set on marrying Sans, but he needs a little…..persuasion." Flowey drawls out ominously.

"Turned him down flat!" Chara chuckles, only to get a mug to the head for their chuckles.

"Everyone knows his brothers are lunatics. One was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle…." Flowey explains to Gaster.

"Those two are harmless." The doctor points out.

"The thing is, Sans doesn't want anything to do with me. But he will do anything to keep those two safe." Flowey tells the monster.

"Yeah, even marry this loser!" Chara snarks, only for Flowey to give them a threatening look, and they duck under the mug.

"So you want me to throw the two in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" Gaster inquires. They both nod in agreement. "That is simply devious, I love it!" Gaster exclaims creepily, smiling widely.

The cottage

Papp and Paps

The two brothers finish packing to leave. "If no one wants to help us get our brother back, we'll just have to find that castle and get him out of there." Papp declares as they leave the cottage.

Seconds after they leave, Flowey shows up with Chara and Gaster. The three enter the cottage looking for any of the residents. Upon noticing it empty, they exit the house.

"Oh well, looks like they're not here. I guess you won't marry Sans after all." Chara states dismissively.

Flowey picks them up and plops them down at the bottom of the steps. "They'll have to come home some time and we'll be ready for them. Until they do I don't want you to move an inch." Flowey commands, leaving with Gaster.

"But, but….aww, dang it!" Chara curses, hitting the side of the cottage, causing a pile of snow to fall on their head.


	10. Something There That Wasn't There Before

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Flowey picks them up and plops them down at the bottom of the steps. "They'll have to come home some time and we'll be ready for them. Until they do I don't want you to move an inch." Flowey commands, leaving with Gaster.

"But, but...aww, dang it!" Chara curses, hitting the side of the cottage, causing a pile of snow to fall on their head

And now

At the Castle

Sans is playing with Toby and Blastr in the snow, laughing and having a good time. Red, Alph and Undyne are on the balcony above watching the scene unfold.

 **"What do I do, I've never felt like this about anyone."** Red frets, his anxiety causing magic to drip down his head like sweat. **"I want to do something for him, but what?"** Red asks the other two.

"Well, there's the usual - - chocolates, flowers, making promises that you don't intend to keep..." Alph trails off, trying to think of other things.

"No Alph. It has to be something he likes. You know, something that would spark his inter - - wait a minute." Undyne says as she leans into Red's head and whispers her idea into the side of his skull, where an ear would be.

Hallway

Standing in the hallway leading to the library Red turns to Sans and addresses the much smaller monster. **"There's something I would like to show you Sans."** Red starts, beginning to open the doors, only to stop. **"But cover your eyes first."** Red requests politely as Sans looks at him in confusion at the odd request. **"It's a surprise."** Red explains and Sans makes an 'ah' sound, covering his eye sockets with a boney hand.

Red chuckles and grabs the unoccupied hand, leading Sans into the room. "Hey can I look yet?" Sans asks Red. **"Not yet. Wait here. And don't uncover them yet."** Red requests, going to draw back the curtains.

Sans flinches as the warmth from the light hits the bones of his skull. "Now can I open them?" He asks when he can no longer hear Red moving about. **"Yes."** Red replies.

Taking his hand from his eye sockets, Sans gasps as he takes in the gigantic library filled to the brim with books of all kinds. "I've never seen so many books before." Sans breaths, staring in wonder at the lines upon lines of books, eye lights bright.

 **"You - - you like it?"** Red stammers, still fretting over Sans liking it. "How could I not like it? It's impastabal for me to not like this." Sans gushes, gesturing around them at all the books. **"Then it is yours."** Red starts before he realizes exactly what Sans had just said. **"Was that a pun?"** He asks, looking happy at the nod Sans provides.

"Thank you so much for the library" Sans gushes, blushing bright blue while Red blushes a bright red to match, oblivious to the onlookers at the door to the room.

"Oh my stars, would you look at that?" Toriel asks her companions at the door. "Ha ha! I knew it would work!" Undyne cheered as they continue to watch the two interact. "It sure is encouraging." Alph adds. "They sure are...good together." Frisk says, winking at the scene. "Come along my child. There are chores to be done in the kitchen." Toriel instructs, smiling at her child's usual antics; the others leaving with them.

The next morning

Breakfast

Sans is at one end of the table and Red is on the other end. Breakfast is served, and as Sans begins to eat, he looks over at Red. Red is gobbling up his food like a starving man. Frisk laughs, but Toriel shoots them a warning look, causing them to meekly shut up.

Toriel gives a meaningful look at the spoon beside the bowl and Frisk nudges it with their handle, winking. Red grabs it cautiously and tries to eat with the spoon, only partially succeeding in putting any of the food in his mouth, most of it ending back in the bowl. Sans laughs lightly and holds the bowl up as if to drink from it. The two decide to compromise. Red copies and the two make a sort of toast before drinking the soup from the bowl.

Later in the day

Castle grounds

Sans and Red are in the courtyard, where snow covers the ground. Toby is running around in the snow and the others are watching from afar. Putting some birdseed in his claws, Red lowers his hands and tries to get a few birds to eat out of them with Sans beside him. When the birds hop close, Red gets excited and thrusts his hands forward, accidentally scaring off the birds.

Sans looks at him and both kneel in the snow where Red's claws are flush with the snowy ground. Adding more to Red's claws, Sans spreads a trail towards the closest bird, who hops closer and on Red's claws now that they aren't moving.

 _'There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before'_ he thinks as they continue to feed the birds.

Time almost slows as Sans glances at the larger skeletal being almost lovingly. _'_ _ **He glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my claws  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before'**_ Red cautiously notes as Sans ducks behind a tree, leaving Red with the birds.

 _'He is a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see' _Sans contemplates from behind the tree. Sans gathers snow with his blue gravity magic and hurls it at the unsuspecting Red. It hits him directly in the face and he looks up sputtering, the birds who were previously eating flying away.

With the other's

Sans grabs another snowball and hurls it at Red, laughing and porting around the grounds as he dodges Red's snowballs. Gathering a large amount of snow, Red begins to chase Sans around the grounds, trying to lob the snowball at him.

"Well, who would have thought?" Undyne declares from her spot on a windowsill where herself, Alph, Toriel and Frisk were sitting, watching the scene play out. "Well, bless me, goodness" Toriel agrees, nodding slightly.

"Well, who'd have known?" Alph adds in. "Well, who indeed, my children" Toriel supplies. "Who would have guessed those two would have chemistry all on their own!" Undyne shouts excitedly.

"We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before"

The three of them simultaneously finish at the same time, smiling at the scene of Sans sneaking up on Red and hitting him on the back of the skull with a rather large snowball then running off with Red chasing him throughout the grounds.

Later

Sitting room

Sans sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Red, who is sitting to Sans' right. The other's plus Frisk are listening in and watching from the doorway. "There may be something there that wasn't there before." Toriel comments on the budding relationship between the two. "What's there mama?" Frisk asks 'innocently' thought their winking gaze at the two almost-lovers says otherwise. "Not until you're older my child" Toriel says, dedicatedly ignoring the leery look Frisk is giving Red and Sans.

Before dinner, preparations

With Red and Undyne

Inside Red's suite, he is in a tub washing up for the big dinner with Sans. Undyne is with him, helping him through the mental preparations. "Tonight it is!" She shouts excitedly, pumping one of her candlestick fists in the air. " **I don't know if I can do this"** Red mumbles timidly, looking down at the bathwater.

"You don't have time to chicken out now! You must be true to yourself and Sans! Show him your ferocious passion that burns within you! Music will be playing, candlelight provided by my awesome self and when the time is right, you confess your love for him!" Undyne encourages loudly to Red, who is blushing a dull red. " **Yeah, you're right 'Dyne, I can do this….no, no I can't"** Red starts, then deflates as his confidence ebbs and flows.

"You love this monster, yes?" Undyne asks, surprisingly softly. " **More than anyone or anything I do!"** Red declares, rising from the soapy water. "Then it's simple, tell him" Undyne chastises. " **Yeah like you confessed to Alphys last year after years of pining after each other?"** Red asks sarcastically, causing Undyne to somehow blush a slight blue-greenish tint. "T-that's irrelevant!" She declares as Red dries himself off and giving her incredulous looks.

There is a knock at the door as Alph steps in. "Ahem, your mate to be awaits." The small clock announces, signaling that Sans is dressed and ready for dinner.

As Red, Undyne and Alph approach the main staircase, Sans is descending from the West Wing side. His face alight with a very bright blue blush, Sans descends wearing a glittering blue ball gown. (Just a blue version of Belle's original dress). He reaches the landing and looks up at Red, who is standing at the top with his (red) dress clothes. Undyne nudges him from behind the curtain and he meets Red at the landing.

Arm in arm, they descend the last bit of stairs and continue to the dining room. Sans stops momentarily to pet Toby, trying to ignore the tingling he's feeling and assuming is nervousness.

Toriel is sitting on her cart with Frisk and is singing as the couple eat dinner, which is a quiet affair, except for Sans' slight fidgeting.

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly." She softly sings as dinner is consumed and dessert is brought out.

"Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared, Sans and the Beast." She goes on as the two finish dessert and move to the ballroom.

Once in the ballroom, Sans and Red dance in perfect synch, their souls lightly pulsing in synch, signifying a mate's bond that neither one recognize for what it is. They flow with the music, seemingly forgetting all else, acting as if they are the only two left in the room.

"Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before, ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change, learning you were wrong" Toriel continues.

Red continues dancing with Sans, glancing back at Undyne and Alph for approval. The two of whom give him thumbs up.

"Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, Sans and the Beast.

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, Sans and the Beast." Toriel concludes, tapering off at a low hum.

"Come on Frisk, time for bed. Good night, love" She murmurs at Frisk, who slides off the cart and hops out of the room, coming back for one last look at the almost-couple, who have stopped dancing and are catching their breath whilst on the balcony staring at the starry sky.

Weary, Sans leans on Red's shoulder. Smiling gently down on the smaller skeleton, Red quickly scoops Sans up and takes Sans to his room. Placing Sans in the bed, Red leaves the room for his own, glancing at the sleeping skeleton whom he has fallen for after so long of being lonely and without true companionship. " **Goodnight my love"** He mutters as he closes the door.

Next chapter you don't have to read. it's gonna get a little 'heated' next time.


	11. Things

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Weary, Sans leans on Red's shoulder. Smiling gently down on the smaller skeleton, Red quickly scoops Sans up and takes Sans to his room. Placing Sans in the bed, Red leaves the room for his own, glancing at the sleeping skeleton whom he has fallen for after so long of being lonely and without true companionship. **"Goodnight my love"** He mutters as he closes the door.

And now

With Sans

Sans lay in the bed, woken by a fuzzy itchy warmth that spread through his bones. Groaning, he fidgeted in the soft blankets of the large bed, trying to ease the itching now burn. "W-what's going on? Why do I feel like I'm burning from the inside out?" He groans, soul pulsing a bright blue light.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Sans rolls over to see Red at the doorway. Somehow seeing the other being made his soul flutter and the burn to settle some. **"Sans? I heard a noise in here and went to check on you. But I think I know what's wrong."** He starts, making his way to the bed where Sans lay.

"Wha-what's going on Red? Why do I feel so like my bones are on fire?" Sans wines desperately, leaning into the others touch as Red caresses Sans' skull. **"You're in heat, Sans."** Red explains as Sans' eye lights shimmer in recognition of the term and its implications.

"W-what?" The smaller skeleton groans out. Nodding, Red collects the small skeleton into his arms as he sits down on the bed.

The two clack their teeth together in sort of a boney kiss, magic tongues of red and blue sliding around each other in an intricate dance. Their ecto-tounges intertwine as the kiss gets more heated and Red starts to get handstand. Sans moans as the Red caresses his shoulders down to his ribs, getting in between the bones and crevices.

Red takes his time caressing Sans, slowly making his way across Sans' chest through the dress the other hadn't changed out of yet.

"hah Red please, more" he begs, trying to wiggle out of the dress. Chuckling deeply, Red complies, all but ripping the dress off of his much smaller companion.

Making his way down Sans' ribs, Red slowly makes his way to Sans' pubic arch. Laying the smaller skeleton on his back, Red uses his younger to lick a solid strip up Sans' pubic inlet.

Sans arches up and moans lewdly at the attention, magic beginning to collect in his pelvis more, creating a blue glow to his bones. At this point there's a tell-tale red glow from Red's nightclothes.

Glancing down, Sans sees this and tries to sit up. Managing to do so enough to touch it, Sans' phalanges brush the clothed bulge. Red groans loudly as Sans' somehow skilled hands caress the bulge of his magical erection straining his pants.

 **'Oh boy if he keeps this up I'll blow before I can get it out of my pants. This can't be his first time'** Red thinks to himself as he lifts Sans back into his lap, right in front of the huge erection straining the larger's red pajama pants.

At this point, Sans is lost to his first heat. Panting, Sans reaches for it and pulls at the waistband of the pajama pants. Complying to what his mate to be wants, Red pulls off his pants, leaving the both of them naked.

 **"Sans, are you ok with this?"** Red asks cautiously, not wanting to hurt the other. Receiving an eager nod, Red proceeds to caress Sans' pubic arch. Sans lurches forward, the top of his pelvis brushing Red's ecto-genitalia.

Red groans as the contact sends sparks up his spine. A blue glowing ecto-vagina formed in a low popping noise, dripping obscenely with ecto-juices. Red has to stop himself from wreaking Sans immediately, remembering it's the patters first time at this.

 **"I have to prepare you first, ok?"** Red asks, waiting until he got a sign of confirmation before taking his middle claw. Coating it in magic to avoid hurting him, Red slowly teases the outer labia and clitoris.

Sans' breathing goes more erratic if possible. "Nnng R-red. Please it burns." Sans groaned out after a minute of the slow teasing torture he was no doubt feeling at the slow pace.

Taking the hint, Red slowly inserts the first digit into the glowing magic cunny. Pausing to let Sans get used to the intrusion, Red slowly pumps his finger in and out; adding a finger as the conjured walls relax once they get used to the intrusions.

Sans moans breathlessly as each digit is added. Laying Sans down on his back so as to have more access, Red increases the tempo at which he pumps his phalanges into the writhing skeleton below him.

"R-red..." Sans manages through his gasping moans of ecstasy. "Red please, enough. Please s-stop t-teasing." He breathlessly stutters high pitched through keening moans.

It takes all Red has not to start pounding relentlessly into the right heat surrounding his magic-coated phalanges. **"Are you absolutely sure Sans? I'm not exactly small."** Red asks again. "F-for fucks sake Red just fuck me already!" Sans all-but-shouts, his left eye glowing blue fiercely with the intensity of his demand.

His left eye glowing faintly in response, Red removed his phalanges from the right heat they were buried in. Sans low keen from the loss is immediately interrupted by a loud moan as Red quickly replaces them with the head of his large erection.

Slowly trying to ease himself into the other, Red groans at the tightness of Sans' labia. He continues on slowly when, in a sudden show of strength, Sans flips the two of them over so that Red is laying and Sans is hovering on the end of his ecto-member.

"You were...taking too...long" Sans gasps as he holds himself on the end of Reds girth. Before Red can protest about not getting hurt, Sans slams himself down on the erection, almost screaming as he moaned loudly walls clenching almost painfully around Red's bright red member.

"Sans. This is why I was going slow." Red tried to admonish, but ultimately fails as he growls when Sans rocks himself on his member. "Fine. You want it rough, you got it rough." Red grits out before slamming the other back on the bed then ramming into him at top speed.

Sans reacts immediately, moaning loudly as he orgasms hard for the first time of the night. Blue ecto-release seeping out between Red's member and the lips of Sans' ecto-vagina. Grabbing Sans' legs and placing them over Red's hips, he thrusts ever deeper into his cunny, the walls gripping him as harsh as his thrusts.

It doesn't take long for Sans to come again, coating Red's member in his blue release, his walls squeezing Red's erection. Red pounds into the other through his own orgasm, hips stuttering as the blue walls clench his member in oversensitivity.

Taking one of Sans' legs and pulling it flush with his chest, Red pulls out and rolls Sans onto his side. Laying on his own side behind Sans, Red re-inserts himself in the quivering, dripping, over sensitive cunny with a low groan. Sans keening loudly as his oversensitive sex is stretched yet again by the large member. Sans has been beyond words for a while, only managing low keens and breathy moans as the pleasure overwhelms him.

Neither last long in this position. Orgasming at the same time, they change position again where Sans is leaning forward with his obscenely dripping ecto-pussy in the air while his front is pushed into the mattress. Gripping Sans' hip bones, Red sets a brutal pace.

Reaching around with one hand to rub Sans' clitoris, Red rams hard and deep into the conjured sex. Sans spasms as he comes from the stimulation, tightening tighter than ever. Groaning at the increased tightness, Red feels his own release approaching again.

Hips pumping erratically as he continues to rub at the nub or nerves, Red releases inside Sans making the other reach another intense orgasm.

Pulling out, Red catches his breath as Sans' even breathing signifies that he had passed out from all the exertion. As Red calms down from the pseudo-heat that Sans' triggered, he feels incredible guilt weigh down on him.

 **'Oh god what have I done? He'll never forgive me.'** Red panics as he thinks of a way to fix it. Thinking quickly, Red casts a spell to make the whole ordeal seem like a vague dream. Sneaking out he makes it to his room and dozes off just as the sun rises in the sky.

Meanwhile Sans sleeps away, deep in sleep and unaware of everything around him.


	12. If you love something, let it go

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Meanwhile Sans sleeps away, deep in sleep and unaware of everything around him.

And now

The next morning

Sans wakes up with a dull ache in his bones and feeling warm. Opening his eyes, Sans sees Red and the others hovering over him worriedly. "What happened, why are you all staring like that?" Sans sleepily slurred. "Well, you started having a fever this morning and it just broke now. Toriel is fixing some soup now that you've woken up and we were just worried." Undyne informs Sans, doing a hand wringing motion with her candlesticks.

Once they are sure he's ok now to be alone, they leave to prepare for the day. Sans makes his way to the dining room once he dresses in his usual clothes. In the process of getting dressed, Sans kept getting flashes of some kind of dream. Shrugging it off for later thought and reflection, Sans got dressed and headed out the bedroom door. Breakfast being the usual affair other than it being soup, Sans and Red go out onto the balcony to admire the grounds from up high.

The two of them sit on the ledge of the balcony. **"Sans, are you happy here with me?"** Red asks Sans nervously, clutching the other's smaller hands within his claws. "Y-yeah I am happy" Sans answers hesitantly, looking off in ton the distance at the forest. **"What's wrong?"** Red inquires, brushing his clawed hand gently across Sans' skull. "Well, I miss my brothers so much. If only I could see them again, even for a moment, just to see if they are okay" Sans replies, looking up at Red with desperation and love. Red looks back at Sans for a beat with a sad disappointment in his face, then excitement. **"There is one. Please, follow me"** Red jolts up, taking Sans' hand and running to his room where Rose is.

A jolt goes through Sans' soul when Red takes his hand, almost taking the breath from his non-existent lungs. Thankfully, Red doesn't notice and Sans files it away in his mind to investigate later. Once the two arrive in Red's room, they stop in front of the frowning rose, where a mirror is laying front down in front of it. Once Red lets go of Sans' hand, Sans' soul stops pulsing in the odd manor that it was before, magic settling into an odd tingling sensation in his bones. Nothing too bothersome, just like he was wearing itchy clothes.

The rose glances at them sadly then nods, somehow rotating to look the other way, outside the open window to the balcony. Picking up the mirror, Red hands the mirror to Sans, who takes it. Just the brushing of philanges to claws as the mirror is exchanged sends another jolt through Sans' magic and it takes all Sans' concentration not to gasp. **"This mirror will show you anything, just wish to see it and the subject will appear in the mirror."** Red explains shyly.

"Please show me my brothers, Papp and Paps" Sans asks hesitantly, knowing the two have never been apart a day in their life if they could help it. The mirror shines to life in magic and Sans has to cover his eye sockets as it fills the room with light. The light fades to reveal Papp and Paps in the woods. Paps is helping Papp stand from what appears to be a heavy wound that isn't fully healed. Both are coughing and stumbling from the snow and cold weather. Seeing this, Sans gasps at the sight and Red looks over at him in concern.

"Oh, no they're sick. They might die out there with Papp's wound and the both of them looking sick. And no one else is there helping them; they're gonna die like this." Sans panics, magic stuttering out in his eye sockets, leaving dark caverns in his skull. Red turns to the Rose, who looks back at Red as he stares deep in thought. **"Then, you must go help them."** Red decided with a heavy soul, sad at losing his chance to have love.

Looking up from the mirror at Red's words, Sans stares wide eyed at the declaration. "W-what did you say?" Sans asks the much larger being. Sighing sadly, Red turns to Sans. **"I'm saying you are free. No longer my prisoner; I release you."** Red tells the smaller skeleton. "Y-you mean I'm free?" Sans asks, eyes lights glittering in happy unshed tears. **"Yes"** Red manages through his sadness at letting his one true love go. Not that Red thought Sans truly loved him back though.

"Oh, thank you thank you!" Sans excitedly gushes, hugging Red, causing a much larger jolt to course through Sans' magic. Letting go because of the jolt, Sans looks down at the image shown in the mirror. "Hold on, bros. I'm on my way." Sans murmers into the mirror as he goes to hand the mirror back to Red, turning to leave. Red pushes the magic mirror back to Sans, who dutifully ignores the now-familiar jolt.

 **"Take it with you Sans. You'll always have to look back and remember me with."** Red informs when Sans looks at him with confusion written on his skull. "Thank you Red. For understanding how much they need me" Sans tells Red before he leaves. Touching his hand to Red's cheek, he turns and blips out of the room. Red hunkers down next to the rose, whom looks down at him sadly, placing a hand-like leaf appendage to the glass.

Sans blips in front of Alph, who is standing at the front door. Alph looks around just as Sans rushes through the front door and away from the castle on Blastr. Shrugging her 'shoulders' as Alph didn't make out who that was, she makes her way to Red's room. "Well, your majesty. I must say congratulations for everything going swell. I knew you had it in you." She cheers, unknowing of the depressing atmosphere that permeated the room.

 **"I let him go"** Red corrected Alph, looking increasingly more saddened by the second. "Ha ha ha, yes. Wond- - " Alph cuts herself off, finally catching on to what Red had just said. "You what?! How, why?" she asks, shocked. Red turns away from her to look out the window. **"I had to"** he simply says, falling silent. "B-but why?!" Alph all-but shouts the question, still not believing what her master had just done. **"Because I love him, Alph"** Red simply states, quietly shooing her out of the room with his gaze. Alph backs out of the room to inform the others.

Main hall

"He did what?!" The other's, except Alph, exclaim as she tells them what Red had told her in his room. "It's true I'm afraid" Alph informs them sadly. "But he was so close!" Undyne laments at lost chances. "After all this time, he finally learned how to love, the poor dear" Toriel coos sadly. "Then that should break the curse!" Undyne shouts, suddenly invigorated. "It's not enough, Undyne. Sans has to love the master back" Toriel corrects sadly. "It's too late now" Alph bemoans sadly. They all huddle together in mourning, knowing that there isn't much time left until the last petal falls.


	13. Disarray

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Main hall

"He did what?!" The other's, except Alph, exclaim as she tells them what Red had told her in his room. "It's true I'm afraid" Alph informs them sadly. "But he was so close!" Undyne laments at lost chances. "After all this time, he finally learned how to love, the poor dear" Toriel coos sadly. "Then that should break the curse!" Undyne shouts, suddenly invigorated. "It's not enough, Undyne. Sans has to love the master back" Toriel corrects sadly. "It's too late now" Alph bemoans sadly. They all huddle together in mourning, knowing that there isn't much time left until the last petal falls.

And now

As Sans leaves the castle on Blastr, Red watches from the balcony of his room. Roaring his sorrow and anger into the winds as Sans fades from view. Wandering out in the snow covered forest, Sans calls out. "Papp, Paps can you hear me! Where are you two?" He shouts into the wind. Eventually, Sans stumbles upon his brothers almost completely covered in snow, unconscious.

Sans gather's them on Blastr and they make their way back home, where Chara is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, disguised as a snowman. Seeing that they are back, Chara thaws themselves enough to move and goes to alert Flowey and Gaster.

Carefully carrying his two brothers inside using his magic, Sans lays them down on their beds and goes to get more blankets to warm the two up from the cold. When he gets back, Paps is sitting up in bed, helping Papp do the same.

Looking up as Sans enters the room, they grab Sans as soon as he gets within arm's reach and pulls him into their laps. "Sans?" Paps asks, unsure. "It's ok guys, I'm home" Sans replies, returning the hug that his brothers were smothering him in. "We thought we lost you forever, Sans" Papp adds with his usual gravelly voice barely a whisper.

"Aww, I missed you two so much" Sans gushes as he uses his magic to bring the blankets around the three of them. "How did you escape Sans?" Paps asked, concerned. "I didn't. He let me go" Sans corrected. "That thing let you go?" Papp rasped out, coughing. Frowning, Sans blipped to the kitchen and back, giving Papp and Paps some hot broth infused with healing magic to drink. "He's different now, like he changed. He's not who you two met anymore" Sans informed his brothers as they drank.

Something makes a noise from Sans' satchel. Picking it up with his magic, Sans opens the flap and inside the bag is Frisk and the magic mirror. "Frisk what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle? Toriel is gonna be steamed" Sans frets as he checks the teacup for scratches.

"Oh you know, had to come see you" Frisk starts with a wink to get blank looks "Ok fine. I wanted to know why you went away. Do you not like us anymore?" Frisk dejectedly asked Sans, looking near to tears.

"No little one of course I like you guys." Sans soothes the teacup, cupping them in his skeletal hand gently. "Sans who is this?" Papp and Paps ask simultaneously. "Oh this is Frisk, one of the inhabitants of the castle. From what I can understand a curse made them into forms like this one. Well, not all of them are teacups but you get it, right?" Sans finishes, glancing at his brothers from inspecting Frisk for injuries.

Sans and Frisk jump, startled when a loud banging sounds at the door. Sans ports to the door, opening it. Gaster is standing there looking like he expected Sans. "What do you want doc?" Sans snarled at the taller skeletal monster. "I've come to collect your brother" Gaster blandly commands, stepping aside to show Sans the wagon with Asylum on the side. "My brother?" Sans asks, magic glowing, reacting to his anger.

Chara emerges from the crowd, smiling creepily. "He was raving like a lunatic. Something about a beast in a castle that had you all trussed up" they taunt. "everyone heard them, isn't that right?" they ask the crowd behind them. The gathered crowd cheers in approval. "Yeah!" they shout, throwing their fists in the air. _" ' r_ " Sans growls, his magic glowing fiercely with his fury.

Curious about all the noise, Paps emerge from the house and stand by Sans. "Sans?" Paps asks, looking at the smaller skeleton in confusion. "So, Paps, tell us again, how big was the beast?" Chara asks in a taunting manor, wriggling their eyebrows. "Why it was eight, no, at least ten feet tall!" Papyrus struggles through his words as the crowd laughs at the two of them.

"You don't get much crazier than that!" Chara tells the crowd, drowning out Sans' protest that Paps isn't insane. Before Sans can use his magic to throw them off, a dart hits him and Paps in the arm. Pulling them out, Sans notices that their magic doesn't want to work other than keeping the two of them alive.

Gaster waves his 'hands' and two orderlies grab Paps, dragging him towards the wagon. "You can't do this!" Sans snarls at Gaster, grabbing him by the arm, magic sparking painfully in his eye socket. Gaster merely scoffs, pulling his arm from Sans' lax grip as he walks away.

Flowey struts right up to Sans, looking at him creepily. "Such a shame about your brother, Sans. I hope they don't try the same with your other brother. Where is he anyway?" Flowey asks, sounding suspicious. "You know he's not crazy, Flowey" Sans pleads with him. "I may be able to clear this…..misunderstanding, if…." Flowey trails off dramatically. "If what, Flowey" Sans grits out. "Marry me, Sans" Flowey declares proudly.

"W-what?" Sans, outraged, asked; eye lights flickering out completely in shocked rage. "It's just two little words, Sans. Don't make this difficult" Flowey fake-chastises, wagging his finger in Sans' face. "I'd never marry you, you chauvinistic pig!" Sans shouts at Flowey, outraged that he would do something like this. "Have it your way then" Flowey dismissively shrugs his shoulders as he walks off slowly, trying to play hard-to-get.

"Sans?" Paps asks as they try to shove the taller skeleton in the wagon. Sans runs back into the house, coming back out with the magic mirror. "My bros not crazy, I can prove it!" Sans shouts, gaining everyone's attention as they pause to see what he is going to show them. Looking at the mirror, Sans whispers to it. "Show me Red" he asks, then lifts it up so the whole crowd can see.

The mirror shows Red's image on it, still looking depressed and mourning. The crowd staring in shock at his visage.


	14. (not)Justice

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

"Sans?" Paps asks as they try to shove the taller skeleton in the wagon. Sans runs back into the house, coming back out with the magic mirror. "My bros not crazy, I can prove it!" Sans shouts, gaining everyone's attention as they pause to see what he is going to show them. Looking at the mirror, Sans whispers to it. "Show me Red" he asks, then lifts it up so the whole crowd can see.

The mirror shows Red's image on it, still looking depressed and mourning. The crowd staring in shock at his visage.

And now

Outside the cottage

"Is it dangerous?" a random female monster calls from the crowd. "He's not, he'd never hurt anyone" Sans pleads, trying to reassure her. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind. He's my friend." Sans continues, staring at the image in the mirror with a soft expression.

"If I didn't know better, and I do, I would think that you had feelings for this beast" Flowey taunts, putting his arm around Sans' shoulders. "He's no beast, you are Flowey!" Sans shouts at the taller plant monster, throwing Flowey's arm off his shoulder in anger. "Ha! He's as crazy as his brother!" Flowey calls out, snatching the mirror from Sans' hands.

"The beast will come for your children! Snatching them from you in the middle of the night!" Flowey taunts, riling up the gathered crowd. "No!" Sans shouts in horror as he watches the crowd go from bystanders to mob in seconds. "We're not safe until his dust is in a jar on my fireplace! I say we kill the beast!" Flowey threatens, egging the mob on more. They eco his kill the beast, agreeing with Flowey, cheering.

"We're not safe until it's dead!" One man in the mob shouts out.

"It'll stalk us at night!" a male monster chimes in.

"Set to sacrifice our dear children to its demonic appetite!" a woman yells, clutching her baby to her breast.

"It'll destroy everything we worked for if we let it roam free!" a male monster tells those near him loudly.

"So it's time to make this thing pay for its existence! Follow me, and I will lead you all to victory!" Flowey shouts, taking a lit torch and lighting nearby hay stack. He begins to prance around it, flinging the mirror around and, in a sing-song manor, spouting 'dangers' of the 'horrible' beast.

"Through the mist, through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exhilarating ride.

Say a prayer, then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle,

And there's something truly horrible inside." Flowey chants, chasing Chara around mimicking what he thinks Red will walk like, who giggles, running away almost playfully hiding behind females' skirts.

"It's a beast,

It's got razor sharp fangs, huge in size

Massive claws,

Killers for the feast." Flowey shows the mirror around, with the image froze on the image of Red. Flowey begins exaggerating about Red, and badly.

"Hear it roar, see it drool,

But we are not coming home

Until it's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!" Flowey urges, motioning the gathered mop toward the general entrance to the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

Sans runs up to him, trying to stop Flowey. "No, you can't do this!" Sans yells over the mob, eye lights shrunk to pinpricks with worry for Red. Flowey shrugs the skeleton off, grabbing Sans by the arms and lifting him in the air. "If you are not with us, you are against us. Bring the other foolish skeleton." Flowey commands.

"Get off of me, the great Paps nor do Sans deserve this treatment!" Paps protests as the orderlies bring him to Flowey. Sans' feet hovering just inches from the ground. Flowey throws the both of them in the basement and bars the door. Trying to shortcut out, Sans yelps as pain shocks through his magic. "Let us out!" Sans yells, resorting to banging on the door.

"We'll get rid of it for the village's safety. Who's with me?" Flowey asks the gathered mob, who chorus I am loudly.

"Light your torch, mount your horse!" The mob yells, jeering.

"Take your courage to the place and put it to the test!" Flowey commands to the mob.

"We are counting on Flowey to lead the way!

Through a mist, to a wood,

Where within a haunted castle,

Something is lurking that you don't see every day!" The mob shouts, awaiting Flowey's next command.

"It's a beast,

As tall as a mountain!

We will not rest

Until it's good and dead!

Go forth, tally ho,

Grab your sword, grab your bow

Grab a weapon and here we go!" Flowey shouts, brandishing a torch above his head. We'll attack it's castle and bring back it's dust in a jar!" Flowey declares to the mob.

"We don't like it, no we don't

Mercy? No! This thing frightens us!

And this thing is mysterious at the least!

Bring your guns, bring your knives,

Save the children and the wives,

We'll save the village and our lives,

We'll kill the beast!" the mob roars as they head through the village to kill Red. Women and children are looking out of their windows at them, waving as though the men were going to war.

Sans watches the large mob, led by Flowey and Chara, fade from view as they get too far away to see from the window in the basement. Taking a stick, Sans tries to pry the window open to no avail. "I have to warn him. All of this mess is my fault!" Sans groans in frustration, placing his skull in his hands. "Paps, what are we going to do?" He asks, crying glowing blue tears in frustration. "It'll be alright, we'll think of something" Paps assures his brother, pulling the smaller skeleton into his lap. Sans leans into Paps' chest and loses himself to his grief, soaking Paps' chest with his tears.

Paps sees Frisk peeking in from the window. Making signs to them, Paps signs to get their brother Papp. Frisk nods, winking and hopping off towards the front door.


	15. Rememberance

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Paps sees Frisk peeking in from the window. Making signs to them, Paps signs to get their brother Papp. Frisk nods, winking and hopping off towards the front door.

And now

At the castle

Undyne, Alph and Toriel are in the ball room, discussing Sans' actions. "I knew it, I knew it was stupid to get our hopes up" Alph rants, pacing in circles. "Maybe it would have been better if he had never shown up at all" Undyne bemoaned from her positon laying on the floor. Toby comes running in, barking frantically. The four of them rush to the nearby window, expecting it to be Sans returning to the castle.

"Is it Sans?" Undyne excitedly shouts as she gets to the window. They look out only to realize the lights aren't from Sans holding a torch, but a whole mob, pitchforks and torches included. "Argh! We have invaders!" Undyne roars in frustration.

Toriel takes a closer look at the mob closing in and gasps once she sees Flowey holding the mirror aloft. "Oh my stars, they have the mirror!" She shouts, worried for Sans' safety. Alph turns to the others, thinking quickly. "Warn the master! We are going to fight, they won't know what hit them!" She yells, then turning to the window. "Who's with me?" She asks, jumping in surprise as the door is slammed. The others leaving Alph behind in their hurry.

Castle gates

"Take whatever you want, but remember, the beast is mine!" Flowey shouts, holding up the mirror with Red's image on it. The mob proceeds to make their way into the castle grounds towards the main door.

Back inside

Red's quarters

Toriel is at the doorway, looking in at Red. Red is sitting next to the rose, staring at it saddened. "Excuse me, master" Toriel starts to be interrupted by Red. "Leave me in pease" He mutters, staring back at the rose. "But master the castle is under attack!" Toriel urges. Red only ignores her, despite her best efforts.

"What shall we do master?" Toriel tries again, determined to get the master to care about his own wellbeing. "It doesn't matter, just let them come" Red dejectedly tells her. Toriel, knowing it is futile to convince Red otherwise, makes her way back down to the main foyer.

Main entrance

When she makes it back, the others have gathered all the other members of staff in the castle that had been turned into inatimate objects and they are trying to bar the door from the mob, who is trying to ram it open with a large wooden battering ram.

"Arg, this isn't working!" Undyne snarls, somehow sweating as she tries to keep the door shut with the many others her and Alph have gathered. "Oh Undyne, we must do something!" Alphys stutters from beside her. Thinking for a minute, Undyne closes her eyes and focuses for a second. "I've got it!" She shouts, then proceeds to explain the plan to everyone else.

Just as everything is set, the mob breaks in. They find the grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. The large group slowly makes their way into the castle. As they get closer to the center of the room, Chara pauses, looking around. Tiptoing, they end up grabbing Undyne mistakenly. Once she is picked up, Undyne gives the signal.

"Now!" She shouts to the others gathered in the room.

Everything explodes into chaos.

Back at the cottage

Frisk manages to get Papp awake and informs him on what happened since he fell asleep. Rushing out to the doors to the basement, Papp tries to lift the magic holding the door shut. Making no progress, Papp quickly thinks up another plan of action. Papp prepares a bone attack with his magic. "Stand back, I'm going to bust the door down!" he yells to Sans and Paps, who are trapped inside.

Summoning red pointed bones, Papp lets them loose, destroying the door. Emerging from the basement, Paps and Sans emerge, panting from exertion since their magic is messed up from the drug that was administered.

Knowing why from what Frisk told them, Papp approaches his brothers and kneels where they are sitting on the ground outside the cottage. "Hold still, I am going to use my magic to force the drug out of you" He informs them as his left eye glows red with his hands, placing them on Sans and Paps' skulls.

Once their magic is restored to full use, Papp helps the two of them up only for Sans to cry out, clutching his skull. Papp and Paps spring to their smaller brother instantly, carefully lowering Sans to lay on the ground. Once he is laid down, Sans continues to clutch and claw at his skull, curling up from intense pain.

What his brothers didn't know was that the pain Sans is in is caused by the spell Red put on his memories breaking, causing a rush of images to assault Sans' mind. Papp, Paps and Frisk can only stare in shock and worry, having to wait until whatever is affecting Sans like this passes.

Sans' screams die down, and he manages a shaky breath. Sitting up, he blinks, vision blurry from his tears. "Sans, are you okay?" Frisk asks, too worried to flirt. "I must've scared ya real bad for ya not to flirt, kiddo" Sans chuckles, smile forced as he tries, and fails, to stand up. "Sans that wasn't nothing, what happened?" Papp and Paps demand, not convinced in the slightest that Sans is okay. Sans sighs, not surprised in the slightest that his brothers would pick up on his lie.

"Sans, why does your magic feel different than usual?" Papp asks, curious. "It feels like you've found your true mate, is this true?" Paps finishes for Pap. Darn twin link. "It's Red. After I discovered the true Red, the kind, gentle soul that wanted to be loved, I guess our souls must have resonated. He must have felt like he didn't deserve to be happy and locked the memory away." Sans said, lying about the steamy and downright sinful images that had burst into his head not minutes before.

Sans goes on to explain the curse and how he didn't tell Red that he loved him and how much time Red has to live. His brothers seem to share a look and then come to the same conclusion. Scooping up Frisk, Papp and Paps stood up, pulling Sans to stand with them. "Then we must be off, and quickly." Papp declares, looking around for Blastr or the carriage. Neither of which can be seen.

"How are we gonna get there in time?" Paps cries in shock as he realizes what they all know now, there is no way they will get there in time on foot. "I'll just teleport us there" Sans tells his brothers. "But Sans, your magic!" Paps protests. "He could use some of ours as a boost to his magic to make sure we make the 'jump'" Papp suggests. Nodding, Sans accepts his brothers' magic before making sure Papp, Paps and Frisk are all touching him. Focusing on the castle, the group disappear in a loud pop.


	16. Confrontation

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

"How are we gonna get there in time?" Paps cries in shock as he realizes what they all know now, there is no way they will get there in time on foot. "I'll just teleport us there" Sans tells his brothers. "But Sans, your magic!" Paps protests. "He could use some of ours as a boost to his magic to make sure we make the 'jump'" Papp suggests. Nodding, Sans accepts his brothers' magic before making sure Papp, Paps and Frisk are all touching him. Focusing on the castle, the group disappears in a loud pop.

And now

At the castle

The battle continues as the castle inhabitants fight off the ones trying to kill Red. Mops hit monsters and humans alike, drawers fly off and smack them in the face. The bookshelves throw their books at the attacking mob. Toby is growling and barking at ones. Mugs are throwing tomatoes at attacking villagers. Mettaton is using his drawers to hit men. Capturing one in his chest drawer, the monster comes out in drag, running off.

Alph, fighting of a villager with a sword, spots Undyne being cornered by Chara. Chara is holding a torch to Undyne, trying to melt her. Throwing the human off, Alph slides down the banister and hits Chara with the sword, causing them to drop the torch and run off.

Fighting random attacking humans and monsters, Undyne spots Alphys being hurt by a monster. They are ripping her 'feathers' out by the fistful. Sneaking up behind the distracted monster, Undyne makes like she is whistling with her 'hand', making the flame on top of her head grow, burning the monster on the butt and making them flee.

Several of the mob goes under where Toriel and the teapots are waiting to ambush them. "Now!" She yells and all of them dump scalding tea onto the unsuspecting mob. The stove lights his flames high, scaring off some more whilst pots and pans throw themselves at others.

Chara and two others chase Toby to a dark room and proceed to slowly make their way towards the scared footstool. As they approach, the drawers open and cutlery starts flying out of them at the three attackers. They run off in fear, fleeing the castle with the rest of the mob.

The group cheers as the mob flees the castle. "And stay out!" Alph shouts, waving a pair of scissors. Undyne turns to her and gives her a huge hug. Prying free of her, Alph brushes herself off. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Flowey has snuck off towards the West Wing, where Red is.

Flowey, making his way into Red's room, raises his hand and summons his 'friendliness pellets', preparing to fire. Red, noticing the other monster in the room, looks up at him only to look back down in sadness. Flowey releases his pellets, which strike Red in the back, who screams in pain and stands up. Flowey runs up to Red and tackles him through the open balcony window, the both of them flying out onto the roof. It has begun to rain heavily.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Flowey laughs maniacally, approaching the fallen figure. As Flowey corners Red on the corner of the roof, Red simply sits in despair. "Get up! What's wrong with you, beast? Are you 'too kind and gentle' to fight back?" Flowey taunts Red, getting no reaction other than a glance in his direction.

Red continues to ignore Flowey diligently, causing the other to be furious at the lack of fighting back. Walking back, Flowey pries a piece of roof that resembles a spiked club and goes as if to smash Red's head in with it. He raises it to smash Red's head when Sans, his brothers and Frisk port right in the front yard, in sight of the roof where the fight is taking place. Sans, seeing what is about to happen, yells out to try and stop Flowey. "No!" he yells, running towards the front door, not having enough magic to teleport there, his brothers staring in shock at the scene. "Sans" Red mutters in amazement, Sans' voice giving him the motivation to fight back. "Flowey, don't!" Sans yells as he enters the castle.

Flowey swings down at Red, but Red catches the impromptu weapon in his claws. He rises up and roars in Floweys face, proceeding to fight back, having Flowey on the ropes. He hides among the gargoyles in the darkness, waiting on Flowey to slip up. Getting irritated with this 'hide-and-seek' that has started, Flowey decides to try and taunt Red out of hiding.

"Come out and fight me! Aren't you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he would want you when he has someone like me? Sans is mine!" Flowey taunts, walking the length of the roof, unknowingly walking right by Red's hiding spot. Growling lowly in anger, Red emerges from the shadows behind Flowey, engaging the flower-type monster again.

The two grapple on the roof, neither gaining the upper hand on the other. That is, until Red manages to knock the weapon out of Flowey's green arms. Flowey, stunned, makes the mistake to look where the weapon went flying over the edge of the roof and into a dark pit. Red takes Flowey by the neck and holds him aloft over the dark abyss.

"Please, put me down, put me down! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you ask, anything!" Flowey pleads with Red, trying to cling to his large boney arm desperately. Red glares at Flowey, skull contorted into rage. Pausing, Red's skull slowly softens into a pitying look at the begging coming from the sad state of the monster in his grasp.

A look of compassion and pity adorning his face, Red pulls Flowey back to the roof, setting him down gently on the roof. **" T"** Red growls lowly at Flowey, eye socket managing a flickering red light that somehow manages to look menacing. Turning to where Sans is leaning on the rail of the balcony above, he ascends the tower towards his chosen mate.

"Red!" Sans shouts as soon as Red gets within hearing distance. Trying to use his flickering magic to help lift Red up the steep roof, Sans reaches out for his love. **"Sans!"** Red calls as he climbs the roof, with a little help of Sans' magic, soon reaching the railing of the balcony. The two lovers gaze into each other's eye sockets, rejoicing in each other's presence.

Everything goes to hell as Flowey shoots a pellet through Red's chest. Roaring in pain, Red falls into a 'boneless' heap on the balcony.


	17. Kustard

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp.

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different.

Last time

Everything goes to hell as Flowey shoots a pellet through Red's chest. Roaring in pain, Red falls into a 'boneless' heap on the balcony.

And now

At the castle

Seeing Flowey prepare a whole row of 'pellets', Sans musters his still recovering magic and shoots a bone at the plant-monster. The bone hits, sending Flowey flying back into the abyss below. Turning to Red, Sans tries to focus any healing magic he can into healing him, noting how Red's breathing had become shallow in those few seconds. "Red, c'mon wake up. Please don't do this to me!" Sans shouts in desperation as he pumps green healing magic into him.

The others come as to rush in, but stay just out of sight, shocked. **"Sans? Y-you came back?"** Red asks in a relieved, but whispery tone. "Of course I did, silly. I couldn't let those...this is all my fault. I wish I had gotten here sooner" Sans laments, leaning his skull on Red's shoulder. Sans' smaller frame shudders and quakes as his tears flow down his skull in glowing rivulets.

 **"Maybe it's better this way"** Red mutters dejectedly, looking off towards the edge of the balcony and away from Sans. Sans grabs Red's 'chin' and turns Red's face to look back at him again. "No. Please don't talk like that. Everything is gonna be alright. We're together now. It'll get better, you'll see" Sans encouraged to his downed lover.

 **"At least...I got to see you...one...last...time..."** Red mutters, bringing a clawed hand up to Sans' face, gently caressing his cheek. He holds his clawed hand there for a minute, before it drops to his side. Red's head falls back, eye lights fizzing out of existence as he loses consciousness.

Doing a quick check, Sans clutches his phalanges to his 'mouth' in shock. "No, no no no. Please, no. Please don't die on me" He murmurs as he completes the check.

 ** _Red_**

 ** _Lv: 10_**

 ** _HP: 0.9 – 0.6 – 0.3..._**

 ** _He loves you deeply. Please don't mourn me, Sans. I love you._**

"No, no no no! Please, please don't leave me!" Sans shouts into Red's still chest. "I love you" he murmurs as Red's body begins to become fuzzy at the edges. From where they are watching at the rose; Alph, Undyne, Toriel watch as the last petal falls off the sadly smiling face. They huddle together crying as they watch their master's body slowly begin to turn to dust.

As Sans lays on Red crying glowing blue tears, a beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another and another. Soon, Sans notices the beams of lights. He manages to stop crying for a minute, and then backs away from Red's body as the beams of light intensify in frequency.

A magical fog slowly envelopes Red, lifting the large being as if he were made of paper. The fog begins to emit a bright light which envelopes Red in its glow. Becoming wrapped in his cloak, Sans sees that Red's body is shifting. It's becoming smaller and less bulky. Claws become sharpened phalanges, hind paws become skeletal feet. Red shrinks and reshapes into a skeleton like Sans with the exception of the sharp teeth, one being gold.

Gradually, the magic that lifted Red's formerly large frame lowered the monster down with the same gentleness as before. Red stands, opening his stunning ruby colored eye lights, which smolders with a deep burning flame. Sans gives the now-much smaller monster a once over, noting the changes and differences from the being he came to know during his stay in the castle.

Giving Red a mysterious look, Sans cautiously moves forward until he is within arm's reach of him. **"Heya, Sans. It's me, Red."** The now same-heighted skeleton addresses Sans. Sans continues to stare, then, realizing that it is still the same Red, he lunges and they both crash onto the floor in a pile of bones.

Both glowing their own colored blushes; the two lovers press their teeth together in a kiss. Fireworks explode around them as the castle undergoes a transformation itself. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears like a winter storm, blowing away with the wind and revealing a blue sky.

The gargoyles change into cherubs, damages and destroyed portions of the castle seemingly fixing itself. Soon, everything is restored to its former glory. Sparkling lights envelope the castle inhabitants, who had been turned into objects. Undyne goes from a candlestick to a blue fish monster with bright red hair. Alph and Alphy's go from a clock and a featherduster to two slightly different colored orange scaled monsters. Toriel returns to being a goat monster. The footstool is a white fluffy dog and Frisk is a small child.

One by one, the inhabitants return to their former either human or monster conditions. Until all that is left is the red flower, without any petals. It glows and seemingly separate into two beings. One being a small goat monster whom Toriel refers to as Asriel and the other a armless orange monster child who Undyne affectionately suplexes, calling MK. The invisible barrier cutting the valley in which the castle and the village are in shimmers, as if slowly breaking down after a long time.

"Mom!" both Frisk and Asriel chorus, being embraced by Toriel. "This is awesome!" Undyne declares, whilst hugging the blushing Alphy's, who looks ready to swoon. "It's good to be back, huh, Undyne!" Alph, a darker orange version of Alphy's, says. The two could pass as twins. "Well, I did tell you he would break the spell didn't I?" Undyne boasts, putting Alphys down.

"No you did not, I believe I told you!" Alph shouts at her. "No you did not, you overgrown pocket watch!" Undyne shouts back, taking off her white glove and smacking the dark orange monster across the face. The two begin to squabble, not hearing the protests of Alphys, who wants them to stop and just get along for once. They scuffle past Toriel, Frisk and Asriel who are staring at the couple with soft smiles. "They sure make a cute couple, huh mom?" Frisk asks with a wink. Huffing at their siblings actions, Asriel nods. "Of course my children, they are going to be happy now." She tells her children.

"So this is Red, huh." Papp comments from where he and Paps are standing next to Toriel. "I won't have to sleep in the cupboard again will I mom?" Frisk asks Toriel, causing Papp and Paps to chuckle along with Toriel. "No my child" She answers, looking back at Sans and Red embracing, not caring about the others or that they are on the floor.

A week later, everyone is gathered in the ball room to celebrate after Red's and Sans' marriage. Red is waiting in the middle of the room, wearing his typical red formal wear. Coming into the room is a deeply blushing Sans, who is wearing the blue dress as before. Papp and Paps are in suits off to the side, glowing orange and red tears in their eyes at the happy moments that have occurred in the past week.

Once Sans makes it to Red, the two begin to dance around the room. After a few turns, the others join in, monster and human alike.

"Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Sans and the beast!"

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Sans and the beast!" Toriel sings softly, watching the dancing and festivities from the edge of the room with her two children, Frisk and Asriel.

The next morning Red and Sans make their way to the seal where the barrier's original point of origin is. Clasping their hands together, the two gather their magic in them. Placing the clasped together hands to the seal, Sans and Red pour magic and love into the seal. With a loud shattering noise, the rest of the seal comes down. The magic that was holding it together evaporating back into the earth.

Returning to the castle, Red and Sans take some well-deserved time to themselves as Toriel, Undyne, Alph and Alphys help Papp and Paps with the politics of monster kind returning to the world.


	18. Bonus: Epilogue and Truths

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Underfell belongs to the AU community.

Everyone pretty much wears the same clothes except the two Papyrus' are red and orange while Sans' is a gender swapped version of Belles regular outfit. Ut Papyrus is referred to as Paps and Uf Papyrus is referred to as Papp. 

Also, this is NOT going to be exactly like the movie Beauty and the Beast. I simply refuse to spit the same lines with different names. So while it may have a lot of the same things it will be different. 

Last time 

Returning to the castle, Red and Sans take some well-deserved time to themselves as Toriel, Undyne, Alph and Alphys help Papp and Paps with the politics of monster kind returning to the world. 

And now 

It had been a turbulent two weeks since the barrier had broken and despite everyone's best efforts, Red and Sans had little-to-no alone time. When they tried to announce that they were going to leave on a honey-moon, they were swarmed with concerns of their people and the people of beyond the mountain. Getting their very different governments to work together was a hassle, especially when the council for the other monarch pretty much demanded that he produce an heir.

Kind of hard to do so when they kept being called into meetings with them, huh? Once all trade and other agreements were finally made, Red and Sans retired to their room for some well-deserved rest. The couple simply laid together in sleep, the days activities exhausting them. Thankfully, tomorrow would be the first day free of meetings since the barrier was broken.

"Ya know Red; I remember what you did that night. All of it" Sans tells his lover nonchalantly as they lay around the master suite that is their room. Red, who had been drinking at the time, coughed and sputtered at his mate's words. Turning to Sans in shock, Red mentally prepared himself for the worst. "I'm not mad" Sans chuckled out once he noticed Red's despondent look at him mentioning that night.

"Y-you're not? But I-"Red starts only to be cut off by Sans gently kissing him. "It's fine. If ya hadn't done what ya did then we wouldn't be talking here now would we?" Sans chastised, wagging his phalange at Red in a joking manor. "You don't get it I practically - arg – I took advantage of you!" Red groaned out, obviously feeling bad about it. Sighing, Sans led Red to the couch in the room and pulled Red onto it with him.

"You do realize what triggers a monster's heat right Red?" Sans inquires to his lover, whom gives him a blank look. "Of course not" Sans mutters, collecting his thoughts on how to explain it without insulting the other on his lack of knowledge on the subject. "Well our souls are very, how I say it, particular about when these occur. One's first heat mostly occurs when their soul reacts positively to their future mate being with them. Our souls resonated that day, causing mine to occur, which pushed you into yours." Sans explained, pausing to gage Red's reaction to the news. "So I didn't r-violate you?" Red asked, sweating magic nervously.

At Sans' nod, Red visibly relaxes, all hints of the magical sweat gone from his visage. "That's a relief, I thought that this whole time" Red sighs out as soon as he can gather his voice. "So, how about we actually consummate our marriage now that we have the chance?" Sans asks coyly, winking. Sputtering, Red nods, blushing his namesake despite how the two have been married for a while now.

Taking the initiative, Sans lunges at his mate, the two of them quickly clacking their teeth together in a heated make out session. Phalanges roaming each other's boney bodies, Sans and Red make quick work of each other's clothes. Sitting on the couch bare boned, the two of them continue making out heatedly all the way to the four-poster king size bed. Sans pushes Red to lay down whilst he straddles the other's boney hips. The both of them roaming each other's bones as they pause to catch their 'breath'.

"Hah, shitt Sans you sure are more – aggressive this time around" Red moans as one of Sans' phalanges caresses a particularly sensitive notch in his spine. "Heh, it's not that I didn't know what sex was that night, it was that I was caught off guard by my first heat" Sans muttered into the side of his skull, groaning as their bare pelvis' brushed.

"So wha-what are ya gonna do *nnng* now?" Red moaned out when Sans reached behind himself and started softly stroking Red's pubic arch. "Well, I'm going to ride you and then I'm gonna wreak you" Sans purred into Red's skull as he fondled the gathering magic in Red's pelvis. With a small pop, Red summons a girthy red ecto-member, already dripping and unbearably hard.

"S-sans, *nng* wha?" Red moaned out as the sensitive ecto-flesh was ground against. "Almost as large as I remember, huh Red? I guess that curse that left ya in that larger form didn't have to improve much here huh?" Sans asked, voice low and sultry as he experimentally pumped the glowing rod. Muttering a string of curses at the stimulation, Red managed to bring one of his hands to Sans' pubic arch. Carressing with a firm yet gentle swipe, blue magic soon collected into a glowing vagina, already sopping wet. "Aaah s-shitt Red" he moaned out as Red inserted a phalange experimentally, thrusting the digit slowly in and out.

Red phalanges streatched the glowing cunny, toying with the clit. Arching at the pleasure, Sans rubbed against the red ecto-member lewdly; pumping it with firm strokes. Nodding when he felt Sans was good and stretched, Red removed his fingers, prompting a low whine from his lover. Pulling himself up, Sans lines up with Red's member and in one smooth movement, lowers himself fully into the girthy red organ.

They both moan as Red fully hilts inside the other, Sans' tight walls gripping Red's member tightly. "F-fuck Sans yer gonna make me lose it you're so tight" Red moans as Sans starts raising and lowering himself on Reds girth. "Oh s-stars Red hah so full" Sans managed to moan out, panting heavily from the stimulation. Sans' conjured cubby squeezed Reds member tightly. The hot wet heat almost had Red cum at the first few thrusts of Sans' hips. Soon, Red starts meeting Sans' thrusts downward with his own thrusts upwards, causing the both of them to moan loudly and breathlessly. "Aaahn R-red...s-so deep" Sans moaned out, magical walls shuddering in ecstasy. Growling, Red grabs Sans by his sides and sits up, laying Sans on his back. Red continues thrusting madly, Sans' trembling cunny urging him on as they approach their orgasms. Sans comes first, his orgasm tightening the walls around Reds member which brings him to his orgasm. Their juices dripping out as purple with the thrusts Red continues as he rides through his orgasm, causing Sans to have another through the stimulation to his oversensitive vagina. Pulling out, Red flops back on his back, pulling Sans to lay beside him; their ecto-genitalia having dispersed.

"Didn't I promise something before all this started?" Sans asked rhetorically, causing Red to shudder knowing exactly what Sans is talking about. "Oh yes, I promised to wreak you didn't I?" Sans continues on, oblivious to how his words are affecting his lover. Reaching down to Reds pubic arch, Sans caresses the overly sensitive bone. Arching into his lovers touch, Red reaches his hand to do the same only for his hand to reach a hard blue ecto-member. Hissing at the contact, Sans renews his gentle strokes, coaxing a glowing red ecto-vagina to form between Reds femurs.

"Nnng Sans" Red moaned out as Sans inserted one phalange into the slickening ecto-vagina. Adding another as the red magic release slackened the dripping cunny, Sans leaned over and started nipping and licking at Reds sensitive neck bones. "S-Sans" Red moaned from the double stimulation. Smirking, Sans bit down on Reds collar bone, causing Red to keen loudly, the red folds of his conjured sex dripping obscenely with magic release.

"Stars Red you don't know what your doing for me looking all lewd and ready for me like that" Sans purrs into the side of Reds skull as he slowly pumps his phalanges into Reds conjured pussy. Pressing their teeth together on a kiss, it quickly becomes a heated make out session again as the two lovers untwine their conjured ecto-tongues with each other; rutting against each other's dripping sexs. "Sans hah please just...hah...please stop t-teasing...nng..." Red squirmed, morning from the friction that's barely there. Trying to slide Sans' engorged blue ecto-member inside his throbbing folds.

Smirking, Sans leans back, holding the struggling Red to the bed. "Ya sure Red? What's the magic word?" He teases his lover, slowly running the head of his member against Reds engorged clit. "F-for f-nnng-fucks sake Sans j-aaanh-just fuck m-ha-me already!" Red all-but screams, cutting off at the end with a loud keening moan as Sans finally eases himself into Reds soaked pussy. "S-stars Red...so tight..." Sans groaned out as he jolted inside the quivering red walls. "Y-nng-you ok Red?" Sans asks, eye lights blown into fuzzy blue hearts. "Y-yeah it's just...stars Sans...'s large nnng stretched so much" Red manages to reply, eye lights hazybred hearts. "P-lease m...moooooove!" Red states, to cut off with a loud moan as Sans thrusts forward experimentally.

Taking Reds legs, Sans lifts them to rest on his shoulders, allowing him to get deeper inside Reds dripping folds. Taking deep yet slow thrusts that are no doubt driving Red crazy, Sans uses one of his hands to reach Reds clit and fondle it. "S-Sans puh-please...fah-faster..." Red manages to groan out, phalanges gripping the mattress hard. Lifting Reds hips, Sans uses his magic to place two pillows under them, allowing for even deeper access. Pulling out almost completely, Sans sets a new vigorous pace, grabbing Reds hips to further penetrate the red wet heat. At this point neither can form words and it doesn't take long at the pace for Sans and Red to reach their climaxes violently. Upon Reds folds clentching almost painfully around Sans' member, Sans releases deep inside Reds conjured entrance. Red starts to doze off when Sans lifts him up suddenly, startling him back into awareness and realizing that the other is still inside of his somehow still conjured pussy. "I'm not done with you yet Red. Didn't I say I would wreak you?" Sans murmurs into his lovers skull as he pulls out and turns Red around to where he's leaning on the aforementioned pillows.

Running his erection against the outer lips of Reds pussy, Sans leans forward and whispers into the side of Reds skull. "Summon me an ass I want to try something" Sans suggests. As soon as Red does so Sans plunges his member into the newly summoned anus. "H-holy shitt R-red and I thought your pussy was t-tight" Sans grunts out as he thrusts gently into the summoned entrance, the purple mixed magic release from earlier lubricating the joining. Red still can't speak at this point and is reduced to high pitched keening moans and whines.

Gaining speed in his thrusts, Sans rubs Reds clit in time with his thrusts which are becoming more erratic as they approach their third orgasm. The only sounds other than moans in the room is the sound of their conjured sex hitting.

Releasing inside right after Red, Sans immediately pulls out, wipes off and plunges right back into Reds conjured pussy; setting a brutal pace that sets Red over the edge for a fifth time from overstimulation. This round doesn't last nerely as long as any others because at this point they are running low on pent up fumes and endurance. Moaning loudly as he comes for the sixth time, Reds walls clentch Sans member harshly, bringing Sans to another orgasm with him. Riding out the last aftershocks of their last release, Sans pulls out and they both flop down on the bed exausted. Barely managing to move the pillows and get two others for their intended use, the two lovers cuddle in each other's arms as their conjured organs dissipate. Pulling the covers over the both of them, they kiss lightly as they start to doze off.

"There's something I have to tell you" Sans comments before they are fully asleep, causing Red to look at his lover in confusion. "I'm pregnant with our child. From the time when I was in heat" Sans finishes, looking at Red with a sleepy grin. Red stares at him for a minute then faints. Chuckling lightly at his lovers stunned reaction, Sans joins him in sleep. It turned into another shock when a few weeks later when Red turned out to be pregnant as well.

They both had twins, one boy and one girl each.


End file.
